Metamorphosis
by itsmejoan08
Summary: Wang HeDi and Shen Yue has been buddies since time immemorial... but changes are soon to take place...
1. One of the Boys

Yue

He stole the ball from his opponent did a crossover move, and eventually delivered a three point shot which made the crowd especially his fangirls wild...

Go HeDi!

I cheered. He saw me waving in the crowd. I saw him wink and smiled at me mischievously before going down for defense.

Their team won by a margin. Thanks to my bestfriend, star player Wang HeDi.

And I'm Shen Yue... Wang HeDi's best buddy.

"You move so slow for a star basketball player Di. I've been waiting here for a lifetime." I complained after seeing him walk out of the lockers.

"If you are that impatient, why didn't you get inside?" he said with a smirk. His hair still wet from the shower. He changed from his jersey to a more comfortable track pants and a shirt.

"And what?... get scandalized by half naked guys walking around with just towels on their waists... No... i just can't take that torture." I started walking away.

"It's not that bad. Besides aren't you one of the boys?" He caught up with my pace and blocked my way then leaned forward so that he could match my height. HeDi is towering over me with his 183 centimeter height while I'm this petite girl who stands at 160 centimeters. Talk about extreme height difference... that's HeDi and I.

I stopped on my track and slightly leaned myself towards him standing on my tiptoes so I could look directly through his eyes...

" Do I look like a boy to you? Look at me... I might dress like this... but I AM STILL A GIRL!" I said defiantly then I pushed his annoying self out of my way and proceeded walking as fast as I could out of that corridor. With him and his fangirls following me with their stares.

Yue! Wait!

I heard him call out to me. I sped up my pace so that he can't catch up and after spotting the girls bathroom in the corner, i quickly entered it and locked myself up. Good thing it was empty!

"Damn you Wang HeDi!" I fumed.

"Me?! one of the boys?! Really?!"

I checked myself out in the full length mirror of the hair is short which i tied in a pony today. Some fringes stubbornly went loose and framed my face while my bangs almost covered my eyes.

My face... in my honest opinion is quite plain. Average eyes... average nose... plain mouth... but my features are of a girl not a boy...

My figure is also ordinary but i think it is well proportioned to my height...

I may dress plainly too... ripped jeans, hoodie and sneakers... i know quite boyish... but it doesn't mean i'm a tomboy you know...

So why does HeDi say i am like a boy when i am obviously a GIRL... can't he see that I am a Girl?

"Damn you Wang HeDi... i'll make you realize that I am a girl not a boy... do you hear me... i... AM...A...GIRL...


	2. Changes

HeDi

Yue! Yue!

I've searched everywhere but I really can't find her. So I decided to head home instead.

"Damn that girl... she runs very fast..." I whispered to myself as I started the ignition of my car and drove home.

Yue has been my friend since forever. We grew up together. With her room only a tree branch away from mine, being her best buddy is not so impossible. We are so alike, yet so different from each other.

That's why I was really caught off guard with her reaction earlier. I really didn't mean to make her mad. I was only teasing her. But why was she so mad? Did I say or do something wrong?

"Ma...I'm home!" I yelled

"Go change... dinner will be ready in a minute." my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"How's your game?" My dad who was at the living room watching the evening news asked me as I approached the stairs.

" Fine... we won as usual." i confidently answered as i went to my room to change.

As I entered my room I immediately went to my window to check if Yue is already home. Her lights are still off i guess she's still not home. I change into comfortable clothes and laid on my bed for a while. I checked my weibo. My post earlier with a selfie with Yue after the game has gained a number of likes and comments. I suddenly missed this annoying girl.

"Didi... Dinner! " my mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I got up to have dinner.. I'll just message Yue might still be mad at me right now but i know she will come around later... she always does.

After dinner...

" Why are you still not home? its late already." i whispered to myself, after checking out Yue's room and finding out that her lights are still off.

I checked our WeChat if she left any messages but to my surprise... there was none.I immediately sent her a voice message.

" Hey Yueyue! where are you buddy? i'm already home...Hmmmm... Are you still mad? Call me when you receive this okay."

I've waited by the window for her reply... 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 30 minutes... an hour... two... three...

Then suddenly the lights in her room were turned on. I quickly opened jy window to greet her...Yue entered the room with a lot of paper bags in hand which she tiredly left at her sofa by the wall. She sat on her bed with her head still down and still not noticing me. After resting for a while she got up and went to her closet to get a change of clothes then went straight to her bathroom to change... Why doesn't she notice me? I am standing here by my window facing her... is she deliberately ignoring me?

She was wearing her favorite PJs when she went out of the bathroom. She went straight to her window... I waved at her... i know she noticed me waving... I was hoping she would greet me or at least she would wave back... but to my utter disbelief... for the very first time since we became friends... she closed her window and retreated without even looking at me...


	3. Metamorphosis

Yue

"Who is she?"

" Is she new here?"

"Wow so pretty..."

" Her skin is so clear... is she even real?

She was confidently walking on the corridor. She noticed that almost all the student within 100 meter radius were staring at her. Curious to know who she was.

She was very chic in her black skinny jeans which hugged her hips like second skin, emphasizing her perky ass. She wore a body hugging knitted white top with a denim jacket and 4 inch stilettos to match. Her hair was down and styled to perfection. Her make up was superb, very light yet highlighting her round eyes and pouty lips.

She went to her locker to retrieve some of her things...everyone was dumbfounded when they realized who she was...

"Is that really Yue?"

"Shen Yue? Plain Jane Shen Yue?!"

"Ohmyghaad! Its her... it really is her..."

"I never imagined that she can be this pretty.

Yue can only smile at their reaction.

FLASHBACK...

Can you imagine that Jiaqi? He told me that i am one of the boys... Me...and what's worse?... it came out of his goddamn mouth like its the most natural thing to say..." Yue is still fuming mad when she went to her friends Jiaqi's are meeting with their friend SunQian to spend some quality time.

"What are you so hyped about Yue? Maybe HeDi said that because he feels so comfortable with you just how comfortable he is with his guy friends..." says Jiaqi trying to put some sense in my anger clouded mind.

"That's the point... I AM NOT ONE OF HIS GUY FRIENDS..."

"So... your point is... He should treat you differently? Pray tell me... How will HeDi treat you then... if you don't wanna be treated like one of the boys?" asked Jiaqi.

I was about to retort back but I was at loss for words... good thing SunQian made her grand entrance...

"Hey girlfriends... what's up? Ready for our Girlfriends day?" trust SunQian to be ready for days like this... but then she noticed the weird looks on her girlfriend's faces."Is everything okay? Am I missing something? Please tell me... i don't wanna die from suspense..."she exaggerately said.

"Well our girl here is so hyped up coz her best boy friend thinks that she's ONE OF THE BOYS..."

"Are we talking about WangFuckingHeDi here? The boy friend that you secretly want to be your BOYFRIEND Yue?"

" What are you talking about SunQian? Yes, we are talking about the Annoying WangFuckingHeDi... but me wanting him to be my boyfriend is utterly ridiculous" I replied.

"Cut the crap Yueyue... stop denying your hidden desire for your oh so hot BFF... you like him that's why you want him to treat you differently." SunQian said matter of factly.

OH SHIT... I LIKE WANG HEDI?! ... OH NO... OH NO OH NO OH NO ... This can't be...

"You're quiet... i guess your undergoing internal realization now..." SunQian said with her mischievous smile. "I guess i have to abandon my plan for our girlfriends day today... we have an emergency situation here... and Jiaqi and I are here to help you out on this...

We went shopping the whole day. Then they taught me to dress properly and apply make up by myself...

"You don't have to go through major overhaul sissy... your pretty already... you just have to emphasize how pretty you are" says Jiaqi while teaching me how to apply eyeliner on my eyes.

"Wang HeDi won't know what hit him when he sees you tomorrow... i swear to you... he won't treat you as one of the guys anymore..." says SunQian with conviction_Present...

He's there chatting with his friends Kuan, XiZe and XiZi at the cafeteria...

She walked inside... spotting her friends Jiaqi and SunQian waiting for her in one of the tables. She walked passed HeDi and his friends who unconsciously followed her with admiring stares like how every male specie in the cafeteria did.

"Who's she? Is she new?" she heard Kuan asked Xize.

"Who are you talking about?" I heard HeDi asked the both of didn't saw me coz his back is facing me when i came in.

"That girl..."Xizi pointed at my direction. "She looks oddly familiar don't you think?" He asks his friends Kuan and Xize... who are still following my movements... HeDi was not paying attention for some reason. Shock is an understatement when they saw me sitting with Jiaqi and SunQian.

"The fuck!? Yue?!" the three of them uttered in disbelief.

That's when i saw my friend Wang HeDi turn to look my way...

I winked at him as i munch on Jiaqi's fries.


	4. Dilemma

HeDi

It's just another ordinary day... but why does it feel that something's off? Maybe because up until now I haven't heard from Yue. No messages... no calls... NADA... She also skip our breakfast routine where we eat together at our house. Mom and Dad was very surprised not seeing her today at breakfast.

To be honest i'm starting to get worried... Yue and I had our fair share of misunderstandings... bickering is a part of our daily lives... But we always see to it that we settle our differences before sleeping... the sturdy tree branch connecting our windows had witnessed our countless reconciliations... then its either i'll end up sleeping in her room or she would sleep in mine. That's why its quite a shock for me that she closed her window in my face last night ... she never closes her window...EVER... Last night was a first...

I was still in deep thought while eating in the cafeteria when my friends Kuan, Xize and Xizi came.

"Hey bro..." Xizi tapped my shoulder and proceeded to sit adjascent to me. Kuan sat beside him placing their trays of. food on the table.

Xize who is the most observant of the three might have noticed my mood.

" Hey Di... what's with you?"

I just looked up at him and proceeded to playing with my food. I'm not in the mood to talk... I'm busy thinking on how to approach Yue later.

Then suddenly... the cafeteria was engulfed in a silent commotion... whispers of admiration and awe are heard from every corner of the room. I ignored them all... I'm busy sulking here...

"Who's she? Is she new?" I heard Kuan asked Xize who immediately checked out the newcomer who i felt passed by behind me. My friends followed her with admiring stares.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked the both of them i'm getting quite curious but i am not in the mood to ogle like them so i just continued playing with my food.

"That girl...Don't you think she looks oddly familiar?" They are still staring at that someone and i was surprised when Inheard Xizi swore... "The fuck!? Yue?!"

Yue... did I heard him right?... I immediately turned to the direction of their stares and found myself staring straight at the most pair of eyes I have ever seen.

Yue?... I almost fell off my chair after realizing who owns those eyes...

She playfully winked at me then sexily took a bite on her fries. Hey wait... sexily? No Didi... that's Yue..your buddy... you don't think sexy thoughts about your buddy Didi... I immediately grabbed my bottle of water and drank it in one go like a man dying of thirst while looking at an amused looking Yue who was now busy giggling with her friends Jiaqi and SunQian.

" Hey man wassup?" My attention was stolen by the arrival of our friend Kankan. "Oh... is that Yue? Damn she's hot!" He said with a mischievous smirk on his face...

HOT?... Yue is hot?... well okay... my buddy really looks hot... But you are not calling her that in my face man... "Shut up JinKang..." venom laced my voice...

but Kankan hardly noticed my dillema...

"Let's sit with them guys... I wanna check Yue out up close...plus I wanna annoy that monkey SunQian beside her... " He took his things and immediately went to the girls' table and was welcomed by Yue's charming smile which pissed me off more...

"Man you are so obvious..." Xize teasingly told me as he comfortingly pats my shoulder... as the four of us followed Kankan to sit with the girls

My heart beating a mile per second as we approached their table.


	5. Clueless

Yue

"Girl have you seen HeDi's face? It was epic..." says a giggling SunQian

"He almost fell off his chair when you winked at him." amusement also laced Jiaqi's voice.

That's what he get for pissing me off... I told myself.

Suddenly i felt someone approached our table.

" Hey there monkey... what are you giggling about?" says Kankan one of HeDi's friend and SunQian's worst enemy. "Hey there Yue... Damn! you look good... I almost didn't recognize you." He flash me his million dollar smile so I smiled back.

"Shut up JinKang!" says SunQian who changed mood in an instant.

"Yeah...shut it dude..." I heard HeDi he approached our table together with his friends Kuan, Xizi and look pissed.I wonder why...

He immediately grabbed a chair and sat beside me. I smiled as i acknowledge him.

" You have the guts to smile at me like that after running away and ignoring me the whole day yesterday." he sulkily said

"What's with the accusing stare Didi? You were suck a jerk yesterday and i am pissed so I walked out on you?" I said matter of factly.

"Why were you pissed? I can't remember doing something horrible yesterday to make you so mad." he retorted as he faced me and gave me his all too familiar glare.

This dumbass is a jerk and he doesn't even realize it.

"Really Didi?!" My temper is slowly rising as i raised one perfectly shaped brow at him.

"Hey...hey... here you go again with your endless bickering." says Xize who was now seated beside Jiaqi.

I noticed that HeDi's friends have found their spot on our and Xizi sat beside HeDi while Kankan was positioned beside SunQian, much to her friend's annoyance.

"She walked out on me yesterday... and now she's playing the victim... " He accusingly eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing him

"Will you stop playing clueless HeDi! Have you forgotten how you insulted me infront of you fangirls yesterday?!" Anger is getting the better of me... I know... but who wouldn't get pissed at this jerk.

" Pray tell me how did I ever do that coz I really can't remember." I have this sudden urge to smack him in the face but i restrained myself.

I leaned forward with our faces only inches apart so I could stare him in the eye to let him know how dangerously close i am to reaching my limit...

"Well you better find it out for yourself coz I'm not telling you." I flashed him my sweetest smile while giving him my coldest glare... as I grabbed my things and confidently strutted out of the cafeteria... hips swaying like a model in the catwalk.

HeDi

I can't believe she's walking out on me me with her ass swaying sexily as she walked... stiletto heels clacking as she goes...There you go again Didi... how many times must I remind you that Yue is your buddy and you shouldn't think sexy thoughts about her...

"You really are a jerk Wang HeDi!" SunQian suddenly says arms crossed on her chest and eyebrows raised.

"Bro... what did you do that made Yue so mad?" asked Kuan.

"Honestly dude I really can't remember... we were just having our usual friendly banter after the game... I was teasing her... coz she keeps on complaining about her long wait outside of the lockers then I told her that she should have gotten in to look for me coz she's one of the boys anyway...then suddenly she los her sh*t..."

"You what?!" I was amazed on how all of them simutaneously threw me that question with that WTF have you done expression.

"Guys... its a long story and i don't want to repeat myself..."

" Why did you tell her that HeDi?" Jiaqi asked...frustration evident in her voice.

" Coz he's annoyingly stupid that's why." SunQian replied.

"For once I am totally agreeing with this monkey... you are an idiot bro.." says Kankan as he tugged on SunQian's hair earning him an elbow hit on his side that made him wince.

"Telling your girl bestfriend that she's one of the boys infront of a crowd of girls is a huge smack to her ego dude."Xizi said "You really are a stupid moron for saying that. No wonder Yue is furious."

What have you done WANG HEDI?


	6. WTF!

I strutted out of the cafeteria still furious at that dumbass buddy of mine. If it is humanly possible I could tear Wang HeDI to pieces right now. That's how infuriated I am of him... I am usually a level headed person but since yesterday, HeDi keeps getting into my nerves...

To be honest I am also taken aback by my reaction to his "One of the Boys" statement yesterday. Jiaqi thinks I am over reacting... well... alright I over reacted a little bit... but which normal girl in their right mind wouldn't? right? when your moron of a friend basically announced to the whole student body present at that time... especially to his fangirls that you are nothing special coz you're just one of the boys... shattering your idea that you are somehow important coz you are his only GIRL friend... and that you've been friends with him since whenever!

I am also contemplating about SunQian's idea of me "LIKING" my idiot of a friend... given, that I want him to treat me differently from his other friends? Is that reason enough say that I LIKE HIM the way a girl should like a boy?Well... quite frankly... WangF**ckingHeDi is hot as hell... as SunQian always point out..I would never argue with that... He is boyfriend material so to speak... with his towering height to match his beautiful face, piercing glares and toothpaste commercial smile... every girl in their sane minds would drop their panties with just a flick of his finger. Plus...he does have a great personality and he is very popular being the star player of the basketball team. But do I LIKE HIM? Of course I like him.. I wouldn't be friends with him if I don't... but liking him in a romantic kind of way had never crossed my mind until SunQian gave me that idea... I have zero experience in opposite sex attraction... I am naïve like that...

I was still in deep thought when I suddenly bumped into something solid that almost made me stumble back if not for the hands holding my waist... strong arms holding me in place. When I looked up I see a pair of gentle worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked the stranger with a manly yet gentle voice to match his eyes.

" Ahhhh… hmmm... Y-Yeah..." I said, slowly stepping back to free myself from his embrace. "I'm really sorry I was not looking... I was a bit pre-occupied" I flashed him an awkward smile.

"It's okay... It's not everyday that you get the chance to bump on pre-occupied pretty girls in this university you know." He gave me a boyish grin that lights up his handsome features. " I'm Yi Tian by the way… Hu Yi Tian... and you are..." he offered his hands for a handshake.

"Shen Yue..." I felt him firmly clasped my hand in to his as he intently looked at me. I flashed him a shy smile... I was getting awkward with the way he is looking at me when suddenly...

"YUE!"

I saw a frowning Wang HeDi jogging at our direction. Way to ruin the moment Didi!

"You never tell your GIRL bestfriend that she's one of the boys you idiot!" said SunQian "It makes them feel less special you know... well you're an idiot... that's why you don't know that." she drank from her bottle of fruit juice... her friend Jiaqi nodding in approval at her statement, so did my friends.

So that's why Yue is furious. I never contemplated on that before. If I was in her position I might also react the way she did. I can't imagine myself less special to Yueyue. That I am only second to someone... I can't take that... I have to apologize...

My friends were all surprised as I bolted up and run to catch up with Yue. She can't be that far... With her, wearing those very high heels she can't walk that fast. I jogged with my eyes looking everywhere until I saw her in a corridor on the way to her next class. With a tall stranger holding her hand and giving her that wanting stare that every male specie in this university had been giving her since earlier. My temper immediately rose over its limit.

" YUE!" I jogged towards her immediately instinctively giving the other guy a once over.

I noticed Yue awkwardly retrieved her hand from the guy's grip as she looked my way. she was obviously flabbergasted by my sudden appearance.

"W-what are you doing here?" she said, surprise still evident on her voice.

"What are you doing here?... with him?... who's he anyway?" I asked her ignoring the guy next to her.

"I'm Yi Tian..." I heard the guy said. "Who are you?" the question startled and infuriated me at the same time... Who does this guy think he is asking me that question...Without thinking clearly I faced him... engulfed Yue in an embrace and said the dumbest thing I have ever said in my entire life without thinking of the consequences after...

"I am her BOYFRIEND... do you have a problem with that?"


	7. Reconciliation

What the hell??? Did I hear him right??? Did he really say BOYFRIEND? What the hell are you thinking Wang HeDi?

Yi Tian was surprised by HeDi's revelation but wasn't fazed by it at all. He smiled at me as he placed his hands holding mine a while ago inside the pocket of his trousers.

"So that's why your apprehensive..." he flashed me his boyish grin again yet disappointment laced his voice. " Well... nice meeting you Yue... see you around." He gave me a little wave then proceeded to his destination

"Dream on man... i'll make sure your not crossing paths again." did i hear possesiveness in Didi's voice? What's wrong with this guy?

After YiTian disappeared into view, I furiously stepped on HeDi's foot making him wince in pain.Note that I'm still wearing my stilletos.

"What the heck Yueyue!!! What was that for?!?" He asked nursing his injured foot.

"What was that for?!?" I hit him with my bag making him shield himself from my continuous attack."What are you trying to do, pulling a stunt like that?!? What are you trying to prove there... introducing yourself as my boyfriend you idiot?!?"

We heard laughter behind us and was not surprised to find our friends with amused expressions on their faces as they watch me beat the sh*t out of HeDi.

"Guys... restrain her... She's in her Amazon Warrior mode again!" He limped towards Xize and hid behind his friend's back like a child.

"You deserve that you idiot!!! A smiling SunQian said as she stood beside me and pats my head like a proud mother. Jiaqi who is now also standing beside me giggled with her.

"C'mon girls... lets leave that idiot with his moron friends." SunQian said putting her arms around both Jiaqi and I and guided us out of that place towards our next class.

" Hey who are you calling moron you monkey!"I could hear Kankan retorted. as we entered our classroom.

I'll deal with that idiot Wang HeDi later

HeDi was already waiting by the tree branch connecting our rooms when I entered the door. He immediately crawled towards my window as I opened it for him.

" Don't you think we're too old for window climbing Didi?" i asked as I sat on my sofa by the wall.HeDi on the other hand had already gotten inside my room and was sitting on my bed.

"Are you worried I might fall and hurt myself?" he teased.

"Dream on buddy..." i retorted

" I like climbing in your window... its much more exciting don't yout think?" he gave me a lopsided grin.

"But don't you think using the door is much safer?"I argued.

"Well..." he climbed in my bed to find a more comfortable spot.

"Why are you here Didi?"I asked making myself comfortable on the sofa."Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

" Ouch! You're hurting my feelings Yueyue." He said clasping both of his hand in his chest and tumbling down on my bed.

"Hey! you're messing up my bed! I pulled his leg while he tries to release himself from my grip. "Why are you really here... better speak up so you could go home already."

He bolted up, sat comfortably on my bed and faced me with a serious expression on his face. So I sat on the sofa and faced him with an equally serious face.

"I'm here to apologize for being insensitive yesterday Yueyue..." repentance evident on his voice.

"I never really meant to insult you like that... That "one of the boys" thing... it was supposed to be a compliment you know..."

My brow arched at his statement, "How was that supposed to be a compliment Didi...kindly explain coz I really can't see it in that light..."

"Ahm... How would I say this? You know I'm no good with words Yueyue... what I meant was... being with you is like... being with Xize and Xizi ( His best guy friends)... I feel comfortable when I'm with you. I can be myself when you're around..." he said with a serious expression on his face.

I was taken aback with his confession.I suddenly felt mixed emotions with what he said. I was glad that he feels comfortable around me but at the same time disappointed coz he's so comfortable around me, I'm no different from most of his guy friends... I'm just Yue... his buddy... no one special... that thought makes me sad for some reason.

But then he continued talking...

"But I realized... you're nothing like Xize and Xizi... you're far more special... YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO ME YUEYUE..." I can see the sincerity in his gaze... then suddenly my heart starts beating a mile per minute while staring at his eyes.

NO! This can't be... why is my heart fluttering... why am I mesmerized with his stare... this feeling is new to me... I'm panicking right now... I shouldn't be feeling like this... Didi is my buddy... just my buddy...

Why isn't she saying something?... Is she still mad?...

Yue was just staring at me with a blank expression.

"Hey... are you okay?... Are we okay?..." I tested the waters by asking her.

"Hmm... Y-yeah... we're good... " She stuttered like she had just woken up from a dream.

Why do I feel like somethings off...

"Are you sure?... are we really okay now Yueyue?" i asked her again, making sure if we're really okay.

" Yeah...it's okay now...just think before you speak next time you idiot." She gave me an awkward smile... something's really off.

I was about to ask her what's wrong when she suddenly bolted up...went to her closet and got her change of clothes. "It's getting late Didi... you should get going.I'm really tired and I'm feeling sleepy..." she said as she faked a yawn.

Why is she faking a yawn? Something's wrong... I know it...

"Oh... alright... Goodnight Yueyue... See you tomorrow..." I gave her a hug before climbing off her window and going back to my room.

I laid on my bed... confusion still clouding my mind. What's bothering Yue? What's with her reaction? Did I say something wrong again?

Yueyue is hiding something from me... I swear i'm going to find out what it is... I'm just letting it go for now... coz what matters most is that were still friends... that's the most important thing for me.


	8. Confession

**Yue**

It's been three days since my dramatic transformation... Where my popularity level from being Ms. Nobody rose to being Campus Sweetheart all of a sudden.

It has also been three days since I last talked to HeDi. I had been avoiding him like a plague and I know that my actions annoys him to no end.

He invited me to hang out with him and our friends after class three days in a row but I declined saying different ridiculous excuses.

I even faked sickness just to avoid his invitation to watch his game yesterday.

But maybe fate is really not on my side coz here comes Wang HeDi approaching me with a fierce look on his face. I turned around to make a run for it but it was too late... he caught me by the collar of my jacket and forced me to face him.

"What's wrong with you?! are you avoiding me?" he's furious... I can tell.

"O-of course not... why would I avoid you?" I stuttered

"I know you too well Yueyue... so stop lying..." he's still pissed. "Why are you making up excuses just to avoid hanging out with me?.. I know you're just making up excuses...

He dragged me in a corner and with hands planted on his waist and a grim expression om his face he continued to rant at me.

"Why could you walk Mr. Lee's dog when you have been afraid of dogs all your life?... and how could you take care of Mrs. Tan's cat when she doesn't own a cat in the first place?... And if you're sick... why have you been attending classes for the last three days that you have been avoiding me!... will you just quit lying and be honest with me... tell me... why are you avoiding me?"

HeDi is really mad... He is sporting his most serious face at me... brows almost touching... while here I am my palms sweaty... trying to figure out what to say to him.

" Okay... I'll talk... but can we please find some place private?"resignation laced my voice as I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Tsk...Come..." he held my wrist and dragged me upstairs to the rooftop.

 **HeDi**

We've been standing here for a while, overlooking the campus,but this stupid girl still isn't talking.

"What's the matter Yueyue? I thought you said everything's fine between us? Why do I have this feeling that something's wrong? Please.. stop lying already... you know you can't do that to me... I know you too well." I asked her initiating our conversation.

Yue is still quiet, yet I could tell her unease even by just standing beside her.I almost lost count of the number of sigh she made while I wait for her to speak. Then suddenly, I heard her clear her throat and with apprehension lacing her voice she started speaking up.

"Di... were friends... right? she asked

"Of course we are... I wouldn't be mad at you like this for avoiding me if we're not..."I replied as I looked at her.

"If I were to be honest with you, will you promise to not let the words I have to say jeopardize our friendship?" worry suddenly became evident on her face.

Why is she suddenly making this request... my heart is beating double time in anticipation...

"You're really making me nervous Yueyue… will just get on with it and spill it out already..." I acted cool about it but was suddenly rendered speechless with what she has to say...

"I THINK I LIKE YOU WANG HEDI!"

 **YUE**

I've said it! I've finally said it... I felt like I've been holding my breath the entire time then suddenly I am free to breathe again... that kind of relief. then I turned to look at HeDi and felt like taking back my words as I look at his stunned face... I feel like running away but my feet is firmly planted on the ground... I can't move.

HeDi's face turned from stunned to confused...

"What did you say?" he asked.

Why do I have to repeat myself... Damn this stupid boy...

"I don't want to repeat myself Di... I know you heard me the first time." I told him while avoiding his gaze.

HeDi remained silent... And knowing him... I know a lot of things are going through his mind...

"You don't have to stress yourself Di... nothing's gonna change... Our friendship... it's too precious for me... i won't ruin what we have with this sudden realization of my feelings for you..."I said as I gave him an awkward smile.

He's still just looking at me with that confused expression which seemed to become constant on his face since my confession.

"I'm not expecting you to like me back you know... I... I really just want to be honest with you..." Why is he still so quiet... doesn't he have anything to say?I'm really getting nervous now.

"So... we're still friends right?" I'm starting to feel agitated and HeDi's reaction is not helping at all...Maybe he does not want to be friends with me anymore...

This is what's been bothering me this past three days... getting this exact reaction from HeDi... I can't lose our frienship.. And damn this feeling... I'm willing to sacrifice it to keep my friend.


	9. Back To Square One

**HeDi**

"I THINK I LIKE YOU WANG HEDI!"..."I THINK I LIKE YOU WANG HEDI!"..."I THINK I LIKE YOU WANG HEDI!"

Yue's words kept on repeating on my mind as if on loop. What did she say?... Did I hear her right?

I was stunned by her confession... I can't move... I wanted to but I can't ... I could only stare at her, confusion written all over my face... did i really hear her say it? that she likes me? my heartbeat was accelerating ... as if it was about to burst... I never expected to feel like this... and it's confusing the hell out of me. Why am I feeling this way?

" What did you say?" I asked.

Yue averted her gaze... "I don't want to repeat myself Di...I know you heard me the first time." she said.

I tried to read her expression... she looks calm... too calm actually... I can't read what's on her mind... and I'm dying to know what's she's thinking about right now... Then suddenly she faced me and gave me her most awkward smile... what she said next brought me back to reality...

" You don't have to stress yourself Di... nothing's gonna change... Our friendship... it's too precious for me...I won't ruin what we have with this sudden realization of my feelings for you.." She said staring straight into my eyes.

Wait!...What's she trying to say now?! Does she really think we could still be friends after her confession?

"I'm not expecting you to like me back you know...I...I really just want to be honest with you." Then with pleading eyes she asked me that f**cking question... A question i have not been expecting to dread up until this moment.

"So...we're still friends right?"

I felt like I was hit by a sudden blow to the chest... I can't breathe... Why do I feel this way? Do I actually like her too? Have I been liking her too all this time and was just not realizing it up until now? Probably... I wouldn't be this disappointed by her words If I feel nothing towards her...

But then her pleading gaze and worried face made me say the dumbest thing ever...

"Of course... We're still friends... I'll always be your friend... " I gave her my most reassuring smile when in fact... Regret is already eating me up inside.

 **Yue**

I did the right thing... I did the right thing... I did the right thing...

I kept repeating this to myself like a mantra. You can't make him like you too just because you like him Yue... It's unfair for him... And it will also be unfair for you... You deserve to find someone who could reciprocate your feelings. You're one lovable woman... You'll find that someone in no time. I told myself as if giving myself a peptalk.

After that strenous and emotional confrontation with HeDi.. We decided that we would remain friends... Although I was the only one who did all the talking and all HeDi did was stare at me with that damn confused face of his and eventually agreeing to still be friends with me... Eventhough he is aware that i am harbouring this attraction for him.

The realization that he treasures our friendship as much as I do really makes me glad but a the same time also makes me sad... Knowing that I cannot cross that line... That line that I drew myself... I cannot fall inlove with my bestfriend coz there is no way that he could love me back...For him, I will always just be Yueyue... His friend... His buddy.

HeDi walked me to my next were silent the whole time.

"Here you go..." He said as he dropped me off to my class room. "I'll wait for you later okay?...Let's go home together." He affectionately pats my head as he turned and walked away.

"Wait... Di..." I called him to get his attention. "I can't go with you later...I-Im..."

"What now Yueyue?... I thought we're through with this avoiding scenario? You said nothing's gonna change between us? Well... we've been going home together for more than 20 years... Why does it have to change huh?" I can hear the irritation in his voice which matched the frown on his face.

"Don't get me wrong Didi... It's just that the girls and I has plans of spending the rest of the day at Jiaqi's home...uhmmm... If you want you can just drive me there instead." I told him, relief flooding me when I saw his expression change.

"Alright... I'll wait for you at the parking lot then... See you later Yueyue..."He said then he finally left...

Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden... Dealing with HeDi today has left me emotionally exhausted.I hope things would change for the better tomorrow... Afterall... We're back to where we once before right?

Here's your update!

Hope you all enjoy reading it!

Please don't forget to comment/ review! Thanks!


	10. Realizations

**HeDi**

"I just dropped Yue off to JiaQi's a while ago. So far, It was the one of the most awkward drive I've had with her. I noticed how she was trying to act normal around me but she failed miserably.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Don't you have anything important to do today?" she gave me a glance while sitting stiffly at the passenger seat._

 _"None... but I will be hanging out with Xize for a while before heading home" I answered, my eyes never leaving the road but my senses were very aware of her discomfort._

 _" Oh... Okay..." she said as I secretly smiled when I saw her playing with her seat belt straps... then she suddenly looked up at me. I noticed her brows furrowed when she caught me smiling, so I smiled at her some more. I heard her cleared her throat..._ _"Ehermmm... can I turn this on?" she asked referring to m car's sound system_

 _"You've been doing that since forever Yueyue... why ask for permission now? I glanced at her shortly and flashed her a playful smirk as she turned the player on._

 _"Hiphop music filled the car as we bop our heads to the beat... I glanced at my passenger who was oblivious of the secret glances I am sneakily throwing at her and was surprised by the faint smile painted on her lips as she enjoys the music... my heart flutters... Damn._

 _"Oh! We're already here Di... just pull over there" she pointed at the side of the road as I parked the car._

 _She immediately alighted once the car came to a stop then she instantly closed the door after getting out. but before taking her leave she peaked at the car window and gave me a wave as she flashed me one of her sweetest smile that almost took my breath away._

 _"Thanks for the ride Didi... See you at home."_

Present...

"Now, I'm here at Xize's. I have to reease all this pent up emotions before I go crazy. And if there is one person who could put up with me i this kind of situation aside from Yue... It definitely would be Xize

"What's up Di?... Problem?" my bestfriend asked as he offered me a bottle of beer. We're chilling at the balcony of his flat where he's living alone.

If there's one person who could help me clear my chaotic mind right now, it would definitely be this bespectacled guy in front of me who is leaning by the rails while I sat at a stool adjacent to him

"Yue"

"Ahhhh... Yue..." he said smiling mischievously as he drank his beer

"She told me.. she likes me."

"She did?... so what's the problem?... she likes you... you like her..." he said obviously amused at something.

"Why do I have this feeling that you are secretly laughing at me?" I him as I took a gulp at my beer. "And who gave you the idea that "i like her... I never said I like her."

"Don't give me that bullshi*t Di.. you like her... you may even be inlove with her... you're just too dense to realize it." I smiled at Xize's reply.

"I am that obvious huh?" resignation evident on my voice as I smiled at my friend "Damn you bro... you're so good at this."

"You're just too easy to read you idiot!" Xize replied with a chuckle. "If Yue says she likes you... then what's the matter?...Aren't you supposed to be happy? Your Hot BFF likes you back... If I were you I would be ecstatic."

"Believe me brother ecstatic is an understatement to describe what I'm feeling right now... I feel like I'm on top of the world knowing that Yueyue likes me back." I said smiling to myself as I imagine Yue with her round eyes staring lovingly at me.

"So what's the problem? Please Di.. cut the crap and get straight to the point... You're giving me a headache with all the suspense."

" Coz she friendzoned me dude... what's worse?... I let her...

 **Yue**

" Why did you ask him that Yue?" jiaQi almost fainted after I told her about what transpired between Hedi and me at the rooftop.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do." I said head bowed down.

"You said you like him why did you friendzoned him if you like him? I don't really get the logic in that Yueyue." JiaQi was pacing pacing back and forth whle I sat on her bed. We are at her bedroom while waiting for SunQian to arrive.

" Jia... Didi treats me as his friend... in fact his bestest friend in the world... he said that I am special and very important to him... the fact that he sees me as one of the boys is reason enough to draw that line between us... before I fall to deep for him and end up brokenhearted and friendless knowing that he doesn't like me the way I like me."I reasoned out.

"But you didn't gave the chance to tell you how he felt?"

JiaQi is right, I didn't gave HeDi a chance to tell me how he felt. I just focused on what I was feeling that time... maybe because I was scared that he would reject me... Yeah... I was a coward like that.

"I got scared Jia... I was so scared to lose him..." I sadly admitted as Jiaqi gave me a hug to comfort me. 


	11. Pretentions

**Yue**

A couple of weeks had passed after that incident between HeDi and I. the positive person that I am wants to believe that everything is slowly going back to normal between us.

The first few days after that incident was very difficult for me. My emotions are in turmoil as I try to suppress this attraction I have towards him. In those first few days I have to pretend that I am not affected by his presence at all though my heart starts to frantically beat whenever he's around. When I try to ignore the electric current that runs through me whenever he gets too clingy like the normal clingy guy that he was. Or when I tried to hide the pain when he gets too accomodating with other girls who approach him.

Thanks to our friends ... we get to hang out together more making us interact with each other often... slowly erasing the tension between us. Our conversations turned from awkward to familiar as days passed by... To sum it all up... Didi and I are back to how we were before though he tends to be a little weird at times.

It's Friday... My last class ended a while ago so I messaged my bestftiends JiaQi and SunQian to meet me at the cafe a stones throw away from uni.

JiaQi and I are already enjoying our coffee when SunQian came barging in as she took the seat next to mine.

" Why are you girls drinking coffee at a cafe in a friday night?" She asked on her flirty girly tone.

"Class just ended SunQian... We just want to loosen up a bit before heading home." I answered as I took a sip on my caramel macchiato. While JiaQi is enjoying her mocha frappe while busy tinkering her phone. I bet she's chatting with Xize again.

"What?! ...you are so not going home to watch TV on a friday night you boring girl..." She declared  
" Fridays are for fun.. That's why its starts with an "F"... So we better get going...lets have fun tonight." She said not giving JiaQi and I a chance to refuse.

"I better get going now... I'll be making arrangements for our Fridate ...I'm gonna pick both of you up later okay..."

So here I am... Getting myself ready to go clubbing with my girls tonight. I'm donning a white spaghetti strapped top with a black leather miniskirt, high heeled open toed sandals and a silver dangling earring ... I'm going for the sultry-innocent look tonight... So I applied very light make up with a hint of blush and a blush coloured gradiant lip to achieve it.

I was busily applying final touch ups on my make up when I felt someone's presence in my room...

"Ohmygod Didi! you scared the hell out of me!" As I noticed him sitting by my window sill.

"It's late... Where are you going?" He inquired. I am getting conscious with the scrutinizing look he's throwing at me.

"I'm clubbing with JiaQi and Sunqian... Hey! Stop staring... You're giving me the creeps..." I said as I threw a pillow on his face.

"You're going to the club looking like... that?" Gesturing at my outfit.

"I'm going to a club Di... This is what a normal person should wear going there... In case you don't know..." I retorted sarcastically... ignoring Didi's annoyed expression. Why is he even acting like an overprotective mom all of a sudden?

I was taking a final once over in the mirror when I heard a car honking...

"That's my ride Di... see you at breakfast tomorrow..."I said... retreiving my purse and leather jacket on the sofa as I left a dumbfounded HeDi in my room.

 **HeDi**

I was busy playing on my phone when I noticed a familiar activity in Yue's room. I've been like this these past couple of weeks since I admitted to myself that I have romantic feelings for Yue. I have been her crazy stupid stalker of a friend since that day she confessed.

I admit... I was an idiot pretending that I could still be her friend after that fateful I really tried you know... To be that good friend that she wants... It's just that sometimes... I got carried away.

Sometimes... I couldn't help myself but stare... Observing every little thing that she do... How her smile reach her eyes making her more beautiful... Or how cute she gets when she scrunch up her nose when she gets annoyed or how she blushes everytime she gets complimented... I told you I'm becoming a stalker... Yue's stalker.

But of course i have to pretend... for the sake of the friendship I promised her... Pretend that her mere presence makes me feel alive... That everytime we touch...coz sometimes I get to be really clingy... I could feel electric current running through my every nerve endings... That her every move - How her delicate fingers brushes her ear when she's tucking a loose strand of her hair behind it... Or how she unconsciousl licks her lips when she's deep in thought - turns me on ... I have to hide it all for the sake of keeping her with me.

Now... out of curiousity... I went into her room...seeing that her window is open... I climbed through it noticing how Yue is dressed up for the night. I would have laughed at her surprised expression when she noticed me sitting by the window if not for me noticing her outfit... She looks so hot with that spaghetti strapped top and leather miniskirt exposing her creamy white skin... Not to mention her 4 inch open toed high heels showing off her delicate toes and making her legs look so much longer... She's donning a barely there make up making her look like a sultry innocent goddess that I have to stop myself from drooling.

"Ohmygod Didi! You scared the hell out of me!"

"It's late... Where are you going?" I asked... getting really curious of her destination.

"I'm clubbing with JiaQi and SunQian..." She replied.

CLUBBING!? she's clubbing?What the F**ck! I can't let her go clubbing looking like that! I might commit murder in no time.

"Hey! Stop staring you're giving me the creeps..." I almost laughed out loud when I saw a blush creeping on her face as she threw a pillow at me.

A blushing Yue is such a turn on.I can feel my pants tightening...good thing she threw me that pillow. Relax Didi... Chill... Act cool...

"You're going to the club looking like... that?" that's right keep your cool... Pretend that you're just a concerned friend... Not a panicking boyfriend...

"I'm going to a club Di...This is what a normal person should wear going there... In case you don't know..." So she's being sarcastic now... My temper is getting the better of me... I know I'm sporting my annoyed expression right now...

Who in their right mind won't be annoyed with the predicament I am in?...Yueyue is going to the club looking as hot as the Sahara Desert... I could imagine every single men in that club checking her out or buying her a drink... while I'm here...at home plotting bloody murder on all those sonofab*tches who would dare lay a finger at her in that club.

My thoughts were interrupted by a honking of a car...

"That's my ride Didi... See you tomorrow at breakfast!" Yue said as she picked up her jacket and purse by the sofa as she hurriedly went out the door and left me...

She left me... Yue left me... Here... In her room... She left me to go clubbing... I am not tolerating this... I need to do something... She can't just leave me like this... So i did the best thing that came accross my chaotic mind...

"Hello?..Xize... Yeah... It's me... Call the guys... We're partying tonight..."


	12. Chaos

**Yue**

The club was packed when we arrived... Good thing SunQian, the ever reliable person that she is, reserved a table near the bar for us to occupy. The club has this futuristic vibe. It is lit with blue,purple, pink and white LED and laser lights. Lava lamps of all sizes are scattered all over the place. Seatings are mostly composed of tall tables and bar stools near the dance floor and the bar, while cushioned sofas with wide custom glass tables lined the walls. Loud EDM are played nonstop by the DJ on an elevated booth in the middle of the dance floor while party people dance to the music.

" I'll just get us some drinks... " SunQian said who looks very chic on her silver bodycon with matching silver pumps.

"I'll go wih you...Yue...what are you having?" Askes JiaQi who is equally stunning in a little black dress and black heels.

"A Gummy Bear martini would be nice..." I said as I made myself comfortable on one of the bar stools of our 4 seater table.

I was busily bopping my head to the music when a familiar figure block my view of the dance floor...

"Yue?..." I heard its masculine voice calling me. As I looked up to check who's the culprit, I was surprised to see YiTian smiling down at me

"Hey!" I greeted back.

Then came JiaQi and SunQian wih our martinis...

"Your Gummy Bear martini Miss..." JiaQi playfully said while handing me my drink. As SunQian sat beside me.

"Hey!... We're only gone for a while and you already have a guy checking you out?" SunQian joked while sizing up YiTian who was smiling all ears at my friends.

" Oh... YiTian...these are my friends... JiaQi and SunQian...girls ... This is Hu YiTian... He's our schoolmate ..." I introduced them while they exchange smiles and pleasantries.

YiTian and the girls got along well immediately... YiTian is quite good with conversations and is a natural charmer... No wonder my friends arewon over...

"So...YiTian... Do you have company or are you alone?" SunQian asked as she downed her second strawberry martini she's quite a talker now... signs that she's already tipsy.

"Oh... I actually have a gig here... I'll be playing the next set... which reminds me that I should be going now..." said YiTian flashing us a shy smile as he stared me in the eye.

"So he's a DJ... Interesting..." JiaQi teasingly whispered to my ear.

"I should go... See you in a bit.."he touched my bare arm and flashed me an adorable smile before heading towards the DJ booth... and I was left with my friends who are giving me teasing looks.

"Ohmygod! Yue... He's sooo HOT!" SunQian exageratedly exclaimed.

We saw YiTian doing his thing on the booth... He's starting to play his mixes while the people in the dancefloor cheered louder... I guess he's popular in this club.I saw him look at our spot and was really pleasantly surprised when he winked at me.

"Oh gosh Yue! Did you see that?! He winked at you! you're so damned lucky..." JiaQi exclaimed as she nudged my shoulders. I could only smile while blushing.

"I bet he likes you Yue..." SunQian said as she sips on her third glass of martini.

"Don't be ridiculous... He's just a friend..." I shyly replied

"Yeah right... Whatever..." SunQian waves her hand at me... Disbelief written all over her face.

YiTian is one gorgeous man and like what I've noticed earlier he is quite a charmer and is very witty. So if my friends are right... That he has a thing for me...I really am a lucky girl...

Then suddenly I heard JiaQi calling...

"Oh Xize's here with the guys!"

As I turned to look I was met with Wang HeDi's furious glare...

 **HeDi**

After Yue left and I called Xize for help... I quickly dressed up to follow Yue... wherever she may be... So after donning a slim fit black jeans, white shirt, my black leather jacket and my pair of limited edition Air Jordans... I quickly drove to Xize's. He was already waiting outside his apartment when I arrived. He immediately got on the car and made himself comfortable on the passengers seat.

"So where are they?" I asked my friend who was busy fastening his seatbelt.

"I texted Jia... They are at Fusion" he replied without looking at me.

"The boys will meet us there...better drive fast bro... I bet all the guys in that club is checking Yue out by now." Xize gave me a teasing look while making that remark making me step on the accelarator.

Xizi, Kuan and Kankan were already waiting for us outside the club when we arrived. I am really lucky to have such dependable friends at times like this. Kuan had already made arrangements before we arrived. It's a good thing he had connections here allowing us to enter as walk-in guests.

As I stepped inside the club... I immediately scanned the area for any sign of Yue...Then I saw her with her friends by the table near the bar... A tall man is sitting beside Yue...He is talking animatedly while giving Yueyue a flirtatious smile while all three girls are giggling happily on what he is trying to say... Damn! Am I too late? My temper is rising to unlimited degrees. Then I saw the guy touching Yue...never taking his eyes off her and that's when I almost lost it...Good thing Xize held me by the shoulder to stop me from doing something violent... Like murdering that sonofab*tch.

"Hey dude... Easy... Yue will not like it if you do something stupid..." He said.

"He's flirting with her... And that stupid girl is letting him." I seethed in anger.

"Who's flirting with who?" Asked Xizi

" Oh there's the monkey!" Kankan suddenly exclaimed diverting all the attention of my friends in the girl's direction.

"Who's that guy? He looks familiar... " Kuan said noticing the guy who's now heading to the DJ's booth. That motherf*cker is the DJ... So what?! He better stop flirting with my Yueyue...

"Can we just grab a beer before joining the girls." Asked Xizi

"Yeah...let's do that."Kankan nodded as he immediately headed towards the bar.

Xize has to literally drag me to the bar coz I couldn't take my eyes off Yue's direction...afraid some other guy would approach her again.I noticed that all guys nearby are already checking her out.

"What's wrong with you Di?" Asked Kuan as he takes his bottle of beer being handed to him by the bartender.

My eyes are still glued at Yue as I took a swig of my drink. I noticed that the goddamn DJ is throwing her a wink... My grip at the bottle tightens it almost cracked. I'd be plucking the jerk's eyeball when I get my hands on him.

"Yue will melt anytime soon if you keep that up... And that guy will die anytime soon..." Xizi said noticing how intently I am observing Yue and that DJ.

"Maybe our friend here... Is just aware that all eyes are on his girl... Right Di?" Kankan said in a teasing voice as he placed an arm on my shoulder...

"Alright you guys... Lets just go over there and pacify this green eyed monster." Said Xize who is by now heading towards the girls direction.

"Oh Xize's here with the guys! " I heard JiaQi excitedly exclaimed.

Hell yeah... we're here... So that DJ better stop eyef*cking Yue or I'll murder him right here in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey Wang f*cking HeDi! What's wrong with your face?!" Asked an almost drunk SunQian.

I ignored her while I took the seat next to Yue as I snaked my arms around her waist. I could feel her tensing to my touch. I secretly smirked... satisfied with her reaction.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"What?..I'm not doing anything..." I retorted feigning innocence.

"Will you get your hands off me" I could hear her annoyance eventhough she's whispering.

"And what... Allow that jerk to flirt with you from the DJ's booth..." I whispered back... seething in anger.

"Don't be ridiculous Di... YiTian's not flirting with me." She gave me an incredulous look as she took a sip of her martini. My eyes immediately focused on her lip... my mouth went dry... Damn! I wish I was the martini glass. What I would give to feel those lips on mine. Focus Didi... you're having a verbal argument with this temptress right?

"You're so dense Yueyue… don't you notice that every male in this club within 5 meter radius is cheking you out?!" annoyance evident on my expression.

"So what if they're checking me out? what is it to you?" She arched a perfectly shaped brow at me as she glared.

"Guys. guys... will you stop bickering already! let's just enjoy the night and dance ok?!" JiaQi interjected quickly grabbing Xize's hand as they heade towards the crowded dancefloor. Kankan, Kuan, SunQian and Yue followed immediately. They went near the DJ's booth fueling my displeasure.

Xizi and I were left at the table finishing our drinks while my eyes are following Yue's every move. How she danced and lose herself to the music. How she seductively shook her hips and swayed her body to the groove. How she bit her lower lip once in a while and how a thin sheen of sweat sexily coated her skin. It also never get passed my attention when that bastard of a DJ helped her up to join him on the booth where they danced together to the blaring music. That's when I saw RED... even Xizi who was just sitting beside me never got the chance to restrain me as I quickly stood up... went to the DJ's booth grabbed the motherf*cking DJ by the collar and swung him a punch in the face... leaving him a bloody mess sprawled on the floor, while I grabbed Yue's wrist and stormed out of that club.


	13. Turning Point

**Yue**

What is happening? One minute I was happily dancing without abandon...the next I was being dragged away from the club, leaving my shocked friends and a bleeding YiTian sprawled on the floor of the DJ's booth.

What is this stupid friend of mine trying to do dragging me out of the club? My body is trembling because of the cold while my hand is getting numb from his tight grip. I could almost feel his finger marks on my skin.

"Hey!... Hey!... Wang HeDi!" I called his name to catch his attention but as if hearing nothing, he continued walking away from the club as he tighten his grip on my wrist.

"HeDi! will you let go of me... YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I screamed trying to release myself from his hold.

That's when I felt him slowing down his stride and loosening his grip... until he finally released my hand. His finger marks are evident on my wrist. His back is facing me but I could feel him seething in anger. We're now standing in this empty parking lot... with only the street lamps illuminating us.

"What's wrong with you?...Do you really have to do that?" HeDi is still not facing me and is still not responding... yet I noticed how he curled his hands into fist as if trying to restrain himself.

Slowly... my temper is getting the better of me as HeDi keeps mum about the incident... still not saying a word... so I did the best thing that comes into my mind.

"Wang HeDi... I swear to god...if you keep up with this silent treatment...i'll leave you here!" I threatened him.

He slowly turned around to face me. His brows are almost touching... He is furious... I could tell by his expression... but he is obviously trying to calm himself...

" What do you want me to say Yue?... you want me to apologize?... I'm sorry but I can't do that... That DJ deserves it." Annoyance is still evident on his voice.

"How could you say that?... What did YiTian do, for you to punch him like that?" I asked... obviously irritated by his reaction

He glared at me.. then he suddenly closed his eyes as if trying to regain his composure... then he took a deep breath, slowly opened his eyes and gazed straight at me as he slowly approached me and held my arms.

"Do you want me to answer your questions Yueyue?... I'm telling you now...you may not like what I have to say... " He said in a very calm voice... almost too calm for my liking. his answer got me more confused. What does he mean by that? Didi is getting weirder by the minute.

I was still in deep thought trying to decipher what he meant when I felt him as he held my hand and guided me towards his car "Come... let's go home"

 **HEDI**

The ride home was silent. You could hear the faint humming of the air conditioner. I can hear Yue's every sigh as she quietly stared out of the window. It's drizzling outside... I noticed Yue shiver a little...

" Are you cold?" I asked... she just hummed in response.

I pulled over the side of the road... Yue stared at me in surprise.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked... slightly confused by my actions.

As the car went to a stop, I immediately slid off of my seat belt then I quickly took off my jacket and gave it to Yue.

"You're trembling.. wear it" she quietly took my coat and wore it over her trembling body.

"Thanks" she shyly said as she embraced herself. She hesitantly look me in the eye... I could see apprehension there as if she wants to ask me a question.

I know Yue like the back of my hand. And right now I know that she's really confused... confused by my response to her questions earlier. but what will I say? Will I tell her that I got really jealous of her and that DJ guy? Will I tell her that seeing her with other guys unleashes the green eyed monster in me... Will she freak out if I say that?

Should I confess? Will she accept me... not as a friend... but as a man? Is this fate telling me that this is the right moment to tell Yue about my feelings for her? Or should I continue on denying myself of this chance to be with her... pretending to be just her friend when in fact I'd rather be the man who loves her...so I could freely tell the world how much she meant to me... how much i want to hug her... kiss her... show her how much I want her...

Should I choose to be honest now and tell her everything... or be that coward who's pretending to be her friend when in fact i want to be more...

"What happened there Didi?" She whispered...

"I just lost it... I can't take it anymore.." I replied

"What do you mean?" Yue had slipped off of her seat belt and is now facing me trying to capture my gaze.

This is it... there's no turning back now HeDi... Tell her... she deserves to know...

"I'm sorry Yue... but I can't be your friend anymore..." I said gazing straight to her eyes as I gently cupped her face into my hands.

"Why?"... I could hear the hurt in her voice as tears started to well in her eyes...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for wanting more... I'm sorry... co'z I can't pretend anymore.." I could feel my eyes tearing up by this sudden surge of emotions... I'm finally doing it...I'm confessing my love to this wonderful girl...how I wish she feels the same...

"I LOVE YOU SHEN YUE..."

Then I captured her lips in mine...


	14. Crossing the Line

**Yue**

We're finally home... HeDi's car was parked in place... yet we're still inside the car... silence enveloping us both as the rain fell heavily on the ground. Moisture covering the car's window as if enclosing from the world.

i still can't believe it... HeDi loves me... He loves me... I am elated... who wouldn't be? the person you love, loves you back... I want to jump for joy and scream to the world that this wonderful man loves me back...

 _FLASHBACK..._

 _"I'm sorry Yue... but I can't be your friend anymore..." I was stunned by his declaration. What did I've done wrong? I've tried my best didn't I? I've done everything in my power to turn things to where it should be... even though it's hard... even though I'm hurting... I guess my best still isn't enough... co'z here he is ending our friendship._

 _"Why?..." my eyes are starting to tear up...pain laced my voice as I asked HeDi that question...but I was totally stunned by his answer..._

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for wanting more... I'm sorry... co'z I can't pretend anymore.." he's crying... and I can't help myself but cry with him...I can feel his pain...his longing... the same emotions I'm feeling right now..._

 _"I LOVE YOU SHEN YUE..."_

 _Did he really just said that? Am I dreaming? as I was about to question the reality of it all I felt his lips crashed into mine..._

 _The kiss is nowhere near gentle... it was_ _demanding... claiming... I could taste the saltiness of our tears mingling with every touch of his lips to mine...I could feel the urgency in his kiss...his fears... his anxiety... and I was amazed of how it mirrored my own so I kissed him back with total abandon. I felt his hands moved from my face to my nape so he could gain more access to my mouth... how his tongue eased its way inside my lips tangling with my own... tasting every crevice... how his other hand traveled to my arms and then to my waist as he pulled me closer making me straddle him on the driver seat which to my amazement was already reclined to accommodate us both...my breast pressed on his hard chest...my hands on his shoulder for support. I could feel his growing arousal... while HeDi sucked, nipped and licked... tasting my mouth like a man deprived... but so was I... I was a wanton receiving all his advances... moaning for more... Then his kisses started to feel gentle... sweet... tiny pecks... allowing me to breath... his forehead touching mine as he slowly opened his eyes and stared in to mine... passion... want... love... reflected in it..._

 _"I love you... i don't know when it started... maybe... maybe I've been loving you even before your confession...I'm just too blind to realize it..." he whispered as he gave me that shy adorable smile... I smiled back as I caressed his nape... holding him close... while he pulled me even closer...nuzzling my neck..._

 _"Seeing you with another guy...drove me crazy Yue... I can't stand seeing you with someone else... You belong to me... You're mine... as I am yours... completely..." he said, making my heart flutter...as he showered my face with tiny kisses..._

 _Yes... this is where I belong... in his arms... as I rested my head on his shoulders... breathing his scent... We shared a comfortable embrace... as our passion slowly subsides._

Present...

But the more that i think of how wonderful it is to be loved by someone like HeDi... the more terrified I become...As reality starts to settle in... my insecurities started to rise to the surface... Can I really make this wonderful man happy?... Will I be enough for him? Do I deserve him at all? anxiety is closing in on me...the truth is... I'm scared... I am absolutely terrified to lose both my best friend and the love of my life if ever something went wrong.

 **HeDi**

Ecstatic is not enough to describe what I'm feeling right now. Despite the pouring rain, I still feel warm all over because of that passionate moment I had with Yue. I was blown away by that kiss... by Yue's response to my advances...

 _Flashback..._

 _I wasn't expecting her to respond like this. I almost lost myself in the moment... And I know... Yue is as lost in it as I was... I want her... I want to show her how much I want her... but is it the right thing to do? So gathering up all my self control... I opted to gradually stop... I have to... even though its hard..._

 _Seeing Yue in this state... with her eyes closed... cheeks flushed... and beads of sweat coating her skin... it's so hard to take control... my arousal is killing me..._

 _My kisses shifted from passionate to gentle ones... tiny pecks that i showered all over her face... I could feel her labored breath on my neck... she's starting to calm down...her moans of pleasure a minute ago turned to contented sighs as I felt her fingers caressing my neck... as if calming me back... but damn! its just turning me on some more... I can't get enough of her... but I have to settle down... and clear things up with her... She has to know... how much she means to me... How this magical moment changes everything between us._

Present...

"You're so quite... what are you thinking?" I asked her... as I held her hand to stop her from fidgeting... Yue's nervous...I could feel it.

"Are we really crossing this line Di?" she retorted... worry evident on her face...

"Haven't we crossed it already?" I asked her back... as i flashed her a smile to somehow comfort her.

"I'm really scared Di... what if things don't work out between us... I can't lose both my friend and the man I love because of my greed... You're that man for me HeDi... I can't lose you co'z I'm too greedy..." I sense fear and insecurity in every word that she says.

I flashed her my most comforting smile... as I enclosed both of her hands to mine as I shower it with tiny kisses..

"Do you have any idea of how much I love you Shen Yue..." I asked her as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear."Co'z if you do... you'll realize that you have nothing to be afraid of... Co'z I'm never letting you go Yueyue... I love you too much to let you go..." I declared as I give her palms a lingering kiss as I gazed into her eyes with sincerity reflected in mine.

Then she smiled... that smile that I love so much...

" Alright... let's do this Didi..." she said as she gave my hand a trusting squeeze.

And I am glad... glad that the woman I love is entrusting her heart to me...

spell HAPPY... W-A-N-G H-E-D-I...


	15. Tease

**Yue**

I was doing my nightly ritual,when I heard a tapping sound at the window as if something was hitting it... Curious as to what it was, I checked and opened it slightly when a small pebble almost hit my head... Then I saw HeDi trying to control his laughter at the window across mine.

"What the hell Di!?" I said giving him a frown...I heard him chuckle...

"Open up... I'll come over..." He said as he was preparing to crawl out of his window...

"What?! Wait!" HeDi was already treading his way to my room that I have no choice but to open my window wider to accomodate him.

"Hi!" He said flashing me his boyish grin as he climbed into my room. I could only stare at his handsome face... Why does he always have to be this good looking even with just a track pants and hoodie on?

"Missed me?" He teased.

"Shut up..." I said as I turned around to hide the blush that's creeping on my face.

"Why are you here? it's still drizzling outside...that branch is wet...you might have slipped.." I said... worried with his antics... As I sat on the bed.

"Oh...my Yueyue is worried..." he followed me and sat on the bed beside me.

"Of course I am..." I suddenly blurted out making HeDi laugh and making me blush some more... "I'm so glad I am entertaining you Wang HeDi..." I said frowning some more as I pinched his thighs.

"Awwww! That hurts Yueyue..."

Didi said as he scramble his way up on my bed and hid himself in the covers while I tried to pry it open until I got tired of it and just let him be.…

I almost fell off the bed when he suddenly bolted up and lifted up the blanket covering him taking me by surprise.

"If you're really so worried about me... Can I just stay here with you tonight?" He teasingly asked giving me his most mischievous grin as he lifted his brows up and down.

I smiled, amused by his childishness as I covered his face with my palms.

"You wish Didi..." I said as I pushed him making him stumble on my bed.

"You can't stay here. It's... not appropriate..."

"Why is that? We've been sleeping together for more than 20 years... Why are we stopping now?" He asked frowning...

Oh my... HeDi's really cute frowning like that...

"It's different now... we're... Uhmmmm... we're..." Oh my god... This is really embarrassing...

 **HeDi**

I was really trying my best to hide my amusement as I watched Yue struggle to find the right words to define our relationship... She is so cute with her knitted brows and pouting lips... Oh how i want to kiss that pout away... Not to mention that I am quite distracted with her creamy legs exposed by her sleeping attire- an oversized tee on top of her short pj bottoms - cute yet sexy... I can only secretly drool...

"We are what Yueyue?" I teased her some more to divert my attention from the perverted path it is taking.

"We're... uhm... kind of ... uhm... together now... so... uhm... I think it's not... It's... kind of awkward if... if ... you'll stay here... and sleep... with...me...tonight..." she said still struggling for the right words to say making her stutter at some point that I almost laughed out loud. Good thing I kept myself in check as I flashed her my most seductive smile...

"That's just the point Yueyue" I said as I inched myself closer to her "We are already together... so me... sleeping here beside you... tonight... is just the typical thing to do...don't you think?" I'm in a teasing mood... and I'm loving how she responds to my advances... It amuses and turns me on at the same time.

Yue is almost at the edge of the bed... she almost fell off as I closed in on her so I instinctively grab her waist to stop her from falling... I was caught off guard as I felt her naked breast pressed to my heart beat double time.

As if suddenly realizing that she was bra-less underneath her shirt... Yue's hand pushed my chest away on instinct... Making me loose my balance as we tumbled down the bed... I manuevered myself to be beneath her to break her fall as my back hit the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Hey...Di... are you alright?" He immediately rose from her position as she worriedly checked up on me.

My mischievous self decided to act it out as if I'm still in pain just to tease her some more.

"Ughhhh... my neck..." I moaned eyes still close as if in pain while I secretly smiled as I carressed my neck...

"Where?...is it hurting here?.." she touched my neck while looking at it closely, checking for any injury... Her face is so close to mine... I could feel her breath in my cheek plus I'm tingling all over as she touches me. I could feel my track pants tightening.

Then I slowly opened my eyes and was mesmerized by her worried stare...

Why are the tables turning now... I was the one who's supposed to be seducing her... Not the other way around?Right?

"Di... are you okay?" She softly said... her red lips agape... her cheeks flushed and her soft hair tumbling down our faces... as she innocently looked at me with worried round eyes... Unaware of the need she's awakening in me...

I closed my eyes just to open it again with gaze full of adoration for this wonderful woman in front of me.

"You're so beautiful... Yue..." her worried stare slowly changed to a relieved gaze... as she stared right back at me... Her lips only centimeters apart from mine... Tempting me... and I am a weak man... as I immediately gave in to that temptation named Shen Yue... as I captured her inviting lips to mine...

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delayed update... Real life is making me busy this days...

Hope you enjoyed reading this...


	16. Announcement

HeDi

"HeDi! Breakfast!" I heard my mom called from downstairs as I leisurely stretched myself awake... a giddy smile plastered on my face as I stared at nothing while reminiscing my time with Yue last night.

Flashback...

Shen Yue... her worried round eyes...her pouting red lips and her floral scent assaulted my senses as I opened my eyes... her beauty took my breath away that I can't help myself but express my adoration...

"Your so beautiful... Yue" I said mesmerized by her innocent expression...

Shen Yue is temptation in the flesh... her luscious lips inches from mine and her minty breath fanning my face... I couldn't help but to capture her lips for a slow, searing kiss. She tastes of strawberries and honey... Sweet and addicting... I couldn't get enough of her. Every touch of her lips sends shiver down my spine...travelling through my nerve endings... She returns my kisses with the same passion as mine... I traced her lips with my tongue seeking entry to her luscious mouth... As my hands caressed her back... adjusting her position as I manuevered myself to a sitting position leaning by the bed to make her comfortable as she stradled me. She gasp as she made contact with my arousal... Giving me the oportunity to deepen our kiss.

"You're driving me crazy Yue..." I said in between kisses

"Hmmmm" she moaned as her arms circled my neck for support pulling me closer as her hands threaded my hair... turning me on some more, as our kisses became more passionate. Igniting the fire inside us.

My lips traveled from her warm lips to her flushed cheeks down to the hollow between her neck and shoulders... I was taken a back by her response as she tilted her head to allow me access to her neck as she instinctively rubbed herself on me making me gasp from the sensation.

"Yue ... We... Should stop..." As I gave her mouth chaste kisses.

" Yeah... We should... " she said her eyes still closed... returning my kisses with the same ardour.

Panting... I slowly withdrew from our kiss ... Slowly opening my eyes... I tenderly gazed at her face... Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at me in return. Her face flushed with the aftermath of passion... Lips still swollen... She's even more beatiful looking like this... I'm a very lucky man...

"I guess I should really not sleep here tonight..." I said caressing her cheeks

Flashing her a naughty grin...

Yue nodded as she gave me a shy smile. "I guess so.. " she said biting her lower lip. She's so sexy yet innocent doing that.

"Don't do that.." I said...eyes glued to her lips

"Do what?.." She innocently asked

Yueyue why are you so naive?Don't you realize that I am already exerting every ounce of self control I have?

"Don't bite your lips like that or I might end up ravishing you here... And I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself this time..." I blurted out frustratingly.

"I already knew that you are capable of having perverted thoughts like that Di... It just not crossed my mind that I would be in the receiving end of those thoughts..." She said giving me a teasing smile as she finally gave me a smack on the lips before standing up to tuck herself to sleep.

I followed her and I laid myself beside her on the bed while she snuggled closer to me as she yawned and closed her eyes...

"I love you...Wang HeDi..." She murmured before sleep finally engulfed her...

I smiled to myself... " I love you more... Babe..." I whispered back as I gave her nose a kiss... Then I slowly got out of her bed and silently crawled back from her window to mine.

Present...

"Didi!!! Yueyue's here!!!" My mom yelled again bringing me back from my reverie...

I quickly ran out of bed not bothering to fix it, as I quickly showered and fixed myself so as not to make My Yueyue wait... Then I dashed down the stairs towards the dining room where Yue and my parents are already having breakfast.

"What took you so long?" My mom inquired as I sat next to Yue who is happily eating her toast and coffee.

" I was dreaming Mom..." I said as I glanced meaningfully at Yue as she choked on her toast...

"Hey... Are you okay?" I said containing my laughter as I patted her on the back to ease her coughing... as she drank the water I gave her.

"Is everything alright Yueyue?" My mother worriedly inquired as she refilled Yue's glass with water.

"Yeah, Auntie.."she said trying to compose her self as she secretly glared at me." I bet Didi's dream was so wonderful he doesn't want to wake up, that's why he's late for breakfast..."

"Oh... you bet It was..." I retorted flashing her a mischievous grin... earning me a pinch on the waist making me wince in pain

" What were you dreaming about that I have to call you twice before you come down? Haven't I've scolded you enough for making us wait during meals?" Mom said with a stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry about that mom," I said repentantly. As I glanced at Yue who was snickering beside me.

"What's so funny?! I was dreaming about you... that's why I'm late..." I blurted out... silencing everybody in the table especially my mom who was wide eyed with disbelief... while my dad flashed me a surprised smile.

When suddenly Yue kicked me in the shin from under the table as she glared at me in annoyance...

"Ouch.. What?!" I winced hiding my amusement as I watched her discomfort... her ears were red from embarassment...

"Uhmmm... auntie... we better go... I'll be late for my first class..." she said as she quickly slung her bag on her shoulder after giving my mom and dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Di... we're late..."

She was almost at the door when I caught up with her after getting my things and car keys at the closet in the hallway. I wound my arms around her waist as I pulled her closer to me... Yue just stared at my face in surprise as she tried to pry my hands away to release her

"Mom! Dad!" I called my parents who peeked at us from the kitchen.

"What now Didi?!"my mom impatiently exclaimed.

"Yue and I are officially dating now!" I proudly said. I heard Yue gasp beside me so I glanced at her as I tried my best to wink. "Bye! We're leaving! See you later!" I said as I guided a dumbfounded Yue out of the door and into my car.

"Oh my god! HeDi! What did you just say?!" I could hear my mom scream in delight from inside the house as I pulled my car out of the garage with a shocked and speechless Yue beside me.

Author's Note:

Here is an update for you guys!!!! thanks for always patiently waiting for it.

Hope you guys enjoy it!!!


	17. Questions and Answers

Jiaqui

It's already 8:10 in the morning... Yue is running late... our first class is about to start in twenty minutes so she better arrive now or else we'll get a scolding from our Humanities professor.

" Hey Love!" I was surprised when someone snaked an arm around my waist and I felt a wet smooch on my cheek. I smiled when the familiar scent of my boyfriend assaulted me.

I returned his kiss with a a tiny peck on his cheek as well... "Hi..."

"Why are you still here... Aren't you supposed to be in your class?" He asked as he held my hand.

"I was waiting for Yue... She messaged me a while ago... She asked me to wait for her here and that they're already on their way." I replied giving his hand a slight squeeze earning me a smirk from this gorgeous man.

We were suddenly distracted when we heard someone bickering nearby...

"You are so annoying you moron!" said SunQian who was being followed by a grinning Kankan

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Monkey... Can't you see... I am too gorgeous to be one... Tsk... You better pay your doctor a visit... because your sick in the head you idiot. I really wish you trip on that long legs of yours." she furiously said to Kankan who was still snickering behind her and was being followed by Kuan and Xizi.

By some sort of magic... Kankan magically tripped and almost fell to the ground if not for Xizi's quick reflex, who held him by the collar to prevent him from doing so... much to SunQian's dismay.

"Hey love birds...What are you doing here?" SunQian asked as she spotted me and my boyfriend.

"We're waiting for Yue and..." I was suddenly interrupted by someone calling my name... as I turned... I saw a smiling Yue who who was followed by a grinning HeDi.

"Hey guys!" She greeted "Come on... we're late!" as she held my free hand stirring me and SunQian towards our first class

"Hey Yueyue!" HeDi yelled getting Yue's attention making her turn to face him.

"What?!?" She asked impatiently

HeDi leisurely walked closer to our position as he leaned his face closer to Yue's...

"Are you forgetting something babe?" He said with a smirk.

What?! Did I hear it right? Did HeDi just called Yue "Babe"? SunQian and I exchanged curious looks.

"You're so annoying..." She said but gave him a chaste kiss on the lips anyway... making her blush as she stirred us away again towards our class.. leaving HeDi with a satisfied smile on his face...

"You better spill Yue or JiaQi and I are suing" SunQian said as we matched Yue's fast pace towards our classroom... Yue's face is turning a bright shade of red already and SunQian and I wasn't even starting yet...

HeDi

"So you're together now?" Xize asked as he put an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah..." I replied, following Yue with my gaze as she entered her class with JiaQi and SunQian... a wide grin plastered on my face.

"So... how are you feeling?" Xizi inquired giving me a mischievous grin.

"Amazing..." I answered as if in a daze...

"So you're into one liners now Di?"asked Kuan who was standing beside Xizi.

"So how was it?" Kankan interjected squeezing himself in between Kuan and Xizi

"How was what?" I asked... distracted by my friend's question.

"Yue is one hot babe Di...Don't tell me you never scored... this is so not you dude..." Kankan exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut it Kankan... you never talk about Yue like that around me... She's different... Never compare her to girls I've dated before." I retorted... annoyance evident on my expression...

"Chill man... I'm sorry... Okay" Kankan said apologetically with hands thrown up in the air...

"Wang-F*cking-HeDi is inlove man... Let's celebrate later!My treat!!!" Xize announced breaking the tension in the air... Earning cheers from all of us... As we walked towards our first class.

Yue

We are at the cafeteria killing time before our next class. I can already sense my friends excitement as if they have been waiting for this time to arrive since early this morning.

"So what happened?" JiaQi whispered... distracting me... as I munch on my noodles.

"What do you mean?"I whispered back...

"You and HeDi... you're together now right?"she asked

"Uhmmm yeah...so..." feigning disinterest... though I'm secretly sweating all over knowing that my friends are oh so ready to interrogate me about my relationship with HeDi

"Have you... I mean... Uhhhh" JiaqQi awkwardly inquired trying to find the right words to ask... But of course trust SunQian for always being straight forward...

"Oh gosh Jia...what's the matter... Can't you just ask Yue if she already did it with Wang HeDi..." SunQian blurted out loudly turning everyone's attention to me with curious expressions on their faces.

With HeDi's popularity... expect that we would be on the university's hot topic in no time... Oh my god...can I kill SunQian now before I ask for the Earth to swallow me whole? My face is turning into a tomato from extreme embarassment.

"Hey! watch your mouth!... you're making Yue blush" JiaQi reprimanded SunQian who was just nonchalant about it...

"I was just asking...So Yue... Have you???... Already???" She chirped flashing me a teasing smile...

"Of course not! we just sort of... Uhmmm..."this is so embarassing...why are my friends torturing me this way?

"Sort of...what?" JiaQi murmured inching closer to me...

"Sort of... Ugh...why are you girls so nosy? Nothing happened okay... HeDi and I just decided to take our relationship further since we... Ugh... Stop asking me embarassing questions will you!" I exclaimed as I focused my attention to my already cold noodles.

"Such a kill joy!"said Sunqian smiling from ear to ear as she sipped on her latte.

"Oh alright... We'll just ask you next time..."JiaQi said when suddenly her phone beeped "Oh Xize's asking us if we would like to join them at his place... the guys are there."

"Is Kankan there?If that stupid idiot is there...I'm not going."SunQian said refusing to go.

"We'll be celebrating Yue and HeDi's official relationship... just join us will you... you stubborn girl." JiaQi coaxed SunQian who is pouting cutely.

"Okay..I'll go... But promise to not restrain me if I feel like smacking him when he gets into my nerves..." She said... As we chuckled along with her...

I sooo love these girls...


	18. Celebrations

**Yue**

We could already hear laughter outside of Xize's flat... Kankan's voice is dominating the conversation inside as I pressed the doorbell.

"My girl's here...you better shut your mouth Kankan or I'll shut it for you..." I could here HeDi say.

My smiling boyfriend welcomed us at the door. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek as I entered.

"What took you so long?" He whined as he held my hand and pulled me inside.

"Stop acting cute HeDi...it doesn't suit you..." SunQian butted in as she walked past us

"Traffic was so bad and we had a hard time hailing a cab..." I answered as my boyfriend guided me towards the sitting room. Where everyone was gathered.

It looks like the guys had already been drinking when we arrived as half filled beer bottles are scattered on the table together with a plate of nachos, boxes of pizza and buckets of fried chicken. The television is turned on and a basketball game is playing on the screen.

SunQian is seated in between Kuan and Xizi on a five seater couch as she busily bicker with Kankan who was seating on a settee by the floor adjascent to her. While JiaQi who was trailing behind a while ago walked past us to sit beside her boyfriend on a lazyboy beside the television. While HeDi guided me to a one-seater sofa while he squeezed himself by my side. He's too close...I could actually feel his breath on my neck... making me feel tingly all over.

"What are you girls having?"Kankan asked as he stood up to get something from the fridge.

"Do you have flavored beer in there?" JiaQi asked.

"Of course love... I always get them for you." Xize replied.

"I'll have one..."she said."What are you having Yueyue?"

"Same as you..." I replied while HeDi grabbed me by the waist to pull me closer to him making my heartbeat accelerate.

"Don't drink too much...we'll sneak out later.." He murmured...

"What?...why?..." I whispered back.

"It's our first day as a couple...I just want you for myself today..."He said grinning mischievously.

"Why do I have this feeling that you are up to something Didi?" I said softly deliberately brushing my lips lightly on his ear which turned noticeably red immediately.

"You're one naughty woman... Wait until later..."he whispered back doing the same to my ear... Why is the temperature in this room suddenly rising?...

"Hey Yue! Why do you look so flushed? Are you two whispering perverted things with each other???" Trust SunQian to ruin the moment earning them giggles and catcalls from their friends making her blush some more.

 **HeDi**

The get together XiZe threw for us was swinging. Everyone is tipsy including my girlfriend who was busily chatting with the gang. The basketball game playing a while ago was replaced by a dance remix playing through the media player. Everyone was busy with something that I decided to approach Yue so we could get out of here.

"Hey!" I snaked my arms around her waist to get her attention.

"What?!?" She asked confused about my actions. She's really cute when she's clueless.

"Let's get out of here..." I whispered on her ear...

"Why?... Are we going to tell Xize we're leaving?" She whispered back trying to be inconspicuous but failing because all of their friends are now staring at both of them now.

"Why are you both whispering... Are you both up to something? Kuan asked teasingly...

"We're leaving guys..." HeDi announced

"Why?!? It's still early"SunQian whined...obviously drunk.

"I'll have to take Yue somewhere..." I said earning us teasing remarks from our friends.

"Somewhere?... Alright... just follow my advise man... score a touchdown okay..."Kankan said winking at me mischievously as I smack him in the shoulders while our friends laughed.

After bidding our goodbyes and a lot more teasings... I excitedly pulled Yue out of Xize's flat to have her for myself.

"Where are we going?" Yue asked sleepily... her eyes almost closing... her cheeks still flushed and her lips red and pouty...evidence that she's still tipsy from drinking.

"You'll see when we get there..." I said flashing her a smile as I enclosed her hand with mine glancing at her once in a while.

"Eyes on the road Didi... We might run into an accident if you keep looking at me like that..." she smiled a drowsy smile... as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulders.

"Sleep babe...I'll wake you up when we get there." I said as I watched Yue's beautiful eyes close to sleep.

The drive to our destination is quiet and calm... With my girlfriends light snores disrupting the silence once in a while making me chuckle everytime.

She looks peaceful sleeping ... Although it's very uncomfortable with her leaning on me the whole time... It was all worth it watching her in deep slumber like that. Her breathing even and her mouth slightly open...making me want to lean over and kiss it close.

The cemetery was dark when we arrived, with only the street lamps illuminating the grounds.I pulled over on the side of the road as we reached our destination. It has been a while since the last time we've been here.Yue would be surprised when she wakes. She's still sleeping... with fringes of her hair slightly covering her face. I tucked some of it behind her ear as I slipped out of my seatbelt to kiss her awake.

"Hey Yueyue...we're here..."I softly said giving her face butterfly kisses to wake her up.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open... As she fumbled to take off her seatbelt.

"Where are we?" She asked roaming her eyes around the dark space around us... confusion registered on her face as realization hit her.

"Why did you take me here Di? It 's been so long since I've been here..." She softly said confusion still evident on her face.

"WE... It has been a while since WE have been here... I was with you the last time haven't I?" I flashed her my most comforting smile... "I have something important to do here today Yueyue and I want you to be with me because I'm nervous."

"Nervous?...Why?..." she asked...a slight frown marring her face.

"I have to talk to your dad... I want you beside me when I do that..." I said as I held her hand...placed a lingering kiss on her palm and ushered her out of my car to meet her father.


	19. Memories

HeDi

Flashback...

Six years earlier... We were both 15...

It was very dark outside. I could hear a light drizzle of rain tapping at the roof. I took a peek at my window and was surprised to see Yue sitting on the branch of the tree adjoining our rooms. She was staring at nothing as if in a trance...

"Yueyue?..." I called but she didn't respond... " Hey! Yueyue!" I yelled to catch her attention and was glad when she looked at my direction...

"What?" she asked.. not moving from her position as I opened my window wider as I crawled on the branch to sit beside her.

"What are you doing here... Aren't you cold? It's drizzling..." I said... As I brushed the droplets of water off her face.

"Oh... Is it?" She said as if surprised while she just let me wipe her face with my hands.

"Let's get inside... You might get sick if you keep this up you idiot."I held her hand and dragged her to climb inside through my window to my room which is quite messy as per usual.

She sat on my unmade bed and tucked herself inside the covers...

"The sheets smells like you..."she said as she covered herself with the comforter as if cocooning herself in it.

"Of course it's MY bed..." I retorted...

as I sat facing her.Yue's eyes are closed. Her brows are knitted together... Her lips pursed as if in deep thought as she snuggled underneath the sheets..

"What's wrong?" I asked tentatively... wishing that she would open up to me... because my friend here has this habit of keeping things to herself so as not to burden others...

She sighed a deep sigh before opening her eyes and staring back at mine...

"Mom's leaving Di..." she's trying to hold back her tears..."and it's all my fault..."

"Why is it your fault? I asked rubbing her arms through the covers...comforting her...

"Mom said she's leaving because everything around here reminds her of dad..." Tears started brimming in her eyes... "That in order for her to heal she had to leave... Di...if Dad is still here mom won't leave... Dad is dead because of me... If not for me... If I haven't been so stubborn... If I haven't attended that stupid party... My dad would still be alive...I am a very bad person Di... that's why the heavens is punishing me by taking away the people I love..." Yue is crying so hard now... Her chest is heaving... Tears are steadily streamimg down her face... She looks miserable and my heart clenched painfully in my chest as I witnessed my bestfriend breaking down in front of me... So I embraced her... Letting her cry on my shoulder... I can feel her tears staining my shirt... as I rubbed her back to give her comfort... To somehow make her feel that I am here... And I 'm not going away... That I'm here to stay...

Present...

SHEN LUHAN

Your memory would always be remembered

It has been six years since Yue and I had been here... the last time was in her father's funeral... Yue insisted that we stay 'til morning... We stayed for the night... with me watching Yue mourn for the loss of her dad... She cried... Endless tears... While I stayed by her side silently, just letting her cry her eyes out... then we watched the sunrise as we sat side by side... my arms wrapped around Yue's frail body while she leaned on me exhaustedly...

After that day...Yue and I never came back ... I tried asking her to come here a couple of times but she always declined... I know her reasons... I know that this place brings back painful memories... and I think it's time to replace those painful memories of the past with new ones...

"Hi there Uncle... Long time no see... Look I brought Yueyue here with me" I held Yue's cold hands as I stirred her forward as she silently stood beside me. I guided her so she could stand infront of me so I could hug her from behind giving her a light kiss on her head.

"I know you miss her... You know what?...I think... She misses you too..." Yue remains silent... but as I leaned on her shoulders I noticed that silent tears are already streaming down her cheeks.

"You know what uncle... Yue and I... We're together now... yeah... I know... She could be really stubborn and stupid at times..." I smiled when I felt her pinching my hand holding hers.

"Will you help me out in explaining to her that there are things in this world that she can't control... That what happened in the past... That was not her fault... That although...She was always quiet about it... And she keeps dodging that topic... I know that she's still blaming herself for everything... Will you tell her that no one's blaming her so she better stop doing that to herself... Because Uncle... I want her to be happy because she always makes me happy... Although we've just decided to date just recently... She has always been that constant person in my life... Always by my side...in good times and bad..." I tightened our embrace as she cuddled her closer to my chest... I could feel her chest heaving as she cried silently in my arms.

" I love your daughter uncle... And I promise to love her forever... Just like what I've promised you when we're still kids... I would protect her and look after her because she is precious to me as she is to you... So... you better not worry... Okay Uncle... your Yueyue is in safe hands now...she's with me... And I'm not planning on letting her go."

Yue

I was sobbing uncontrollably after hearing HeDi's one sided conversation with my dad.

It was so heartwarming and liberating for me... I never realized that after all these years HeDi had been quietly observing me from the sidelines and was just letting me be.I am aware that he worries a lot about me but it never came to my mind that he's been worrying to this extent. It touched my heart that he was always there to look out for me...I am grateful to him for that... knowing that Shen Yue will always have Wang HeDi... making me love him more.

To be honest... Waking up earlier in this place brought painful memories of my past... All the hurt...the guilt... started resurfacing again... Reasons why I avoided coming here... But HeDi... Being the stubborn person that he is... keeps on convincing me to come... Now I know why...

It's because he knows that I shouldn't be running away from these painful memories...that I should have faced this reality from the very beginning... That I should have accepted the fact that there are things in my life that I couldn't control... That my dad's death and my mom's decision of leaving us are some of those things. That it was not my fault that everything turned out the way it was... It has never been my fault...

Now standing here infront of my father's grave...with HeDi's arms securely wrapped around me... I am finally accepting that fact... That I should stop blaming myself now because it wasn't my fault... that I should start embracing this happiness because I deserve this... I deserve to be happy... so I cuddled closer to HeDi's embrace as I felt him thightened his arms around me reminding me that I would never be alone for I will always have him...

"Are you feeling alright now?" He asked as he slowly turned me around to face him.

I nodded."Thank you for bringing me here... For making me realize a lot of things today..." I softly said as I stared at him as he wiped the remainder of the tears off my face.

"Your welcome..." He said smiling his most comforting smile.

"But you know what... The thing I am really grateful for is just you being here with me..." I said, as I circled my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me... Feeling his warmth... " I love you Wang HeDi..." I whispered as I tiptoed to give him a kiss.

My kiss was tentative at first... Soft tiny pecks as I nibbled on his lips until he decided to kiss me back and take over... He slid his tongue inside my mouth as I open myself to him... accepting him as we savoured each other through that kiss... It was sweet... Intense and passionate that we have to catch our breath when it ended... With us holding each other in a tight embrace as HeDi's head rested in mine...

"Di... Promise to never ever let me go okay..." I murmured...still breathless from our kiss

"I swear... With your father and the heavens as our witness...I will never ever let you go Shen Yue." He said as he captured my lips again.


	20. Bliss

**Yue**

Being together with HeDi for the past months was bliss.

We would always eat breakfast together as per usual... with his parents who's now aware of our relationship being extra attentive to me... His parents were ecstatic knowing that we we're now dating...

"You'll never know how happy I am that you're officially together already!!! Welcome to the family Yueyue!!!" His mom happily said.

"To be honest we were just waiting for your confirmation..." his dad said... " We've known that you will end up together since your twelve... When you threw that doll Mr. Ming's son, Feifei gave to Yueyue for her birthday in the trash because she sleeps with it every night instead of that ugly iguana stuff toy you gave her." His dad said... chuckling at the memory. Making my boyfriend blush because of embarrasment as I raised an eyebrow at him because I was not aware of that bit of information...

"So you're the culprit who stole my doll and threw it away... I was depressed for a whole week trying to look for it everywhere..."I exclaimed mockingly as I eat my toast and bacon...while Didi is busy pouring water on my glass

"So what ..It's an ugly doll and it laughs... And cries..its creeping me out..." He said nonchalantly. HeDi is really one big baby.

We also go to and fro the university together... He would take me to my first class and wait for me at the parking lot after school... We would have lunch together with the squad... Spend our free time together... I would always watch his games... Those moments are precious to me.

Though sometimes being in a relationship with someone as popular as my boyfriend could be very tiring.. His fangirls are everywhere... Always vying for his attention eventhough it is already common knowledge in the university that HeDi is already taken by Me... Haysss... Some women are just born b*tches... Always wanting what they can't have... Good thing Wang HeDi is one very loyal boyfriend... He always make sure to remind me how much he loves me and how much he treasure our relationship.

I could almost hear all his words of assurance...

" You're so beautiful babe... I could barely take my eyes off you... How could I even look at other girls..."

"They could all strip naked in front of me and I won't even bat an eyelash... All I ever want to see naked is you..." He would always say while wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"You're my everything babe... If I lose you...I lose everything... Now shut up and kiss me..."

HeDi really has a way with words... He always makes my heart flutter and at ease every damn time...

Yet the best part of our relationship are those quality times we spent alone together... Just the two of us...

Up until now after months of dating... I am still surprised of how romantic Didi could become... He is the ultimate romance master... He has his ways of making my heart melt like a puddle of goo everytime he makes his perfect boyfriend moves.

On out first month together... We went to an out of town date where he took me to Sanya and we had a picnic on the beach...we watched the sunset and when the darkness of the night took over...we flew lanterns in the sky taking with it all of our wishes for the future... Then we spent the night there making a small bonfire to keep us warm as we cuddled with each other ... HeDi could be very creative and thoughtful like that and I love how he made such effort doing those things for me...

But it is those little thoughtful things that he unconciously do everyday that gets to me the most...

How he attentively opens the car door for me as he helps me in and out of the car or how he always helps me in fastening my seatbelt all the time... So he could steal a kiss or two... Of how he always carry my things for me... Or how he unconciously fill my plate with food while nagging me to eat more so I won't get hungry... Or those nights he would climb into my room to accompany me whenever my older sister Xiaowen would be staying late for work where he would stay there 'til I fall asleep... Those times when he would cook me his special chicken soup while he takes care of me when I'm sick. Or those times when he would send me messages just to remind me to eat...or to not stay up too late studying... Or to say that he's going crazy because he misses me so much ... Or just to remind me that he loves me...Wang HeDi is really the epitome of a very caring boyfriend and I am loving him more and more for that...

He is also a very passionate lover... He is so clingy and so into skinship that our friends cringe whenever they see us together. Didi loves to hold my hand and entwine his fingers with mine... He says it comforts him...feeling my warmth... He loves stealing kisses from me taking me by surprise and making me blush all the time... And in those times when we are alone... When no one can see us... In those private times that we are together... We always satisfy our craving for each other... He said that I am his addiction... That he can't get enough of me...quite frankly... The feeling is mutual. I can't get enough of him too... And his touch and kisses makes me crazy everytime... There was this one time when we almost did it... And up until now I still cannot comprehend where he got all that self control to not take me that night...

We just finished dinner...my sister Xiaowen is in an out of town conference... And I am alone in the house... so Didi... The caring boyfriend that he is decided to accompany me until I fall asleep.

We are in my room... In my bed... underneath the sheets... watching my all time favorite movie "The Notebook" as we cuddled...with me leaning on his chest in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around me in an intimate embrace...

"Babe... you've watched this movie fifteen times... Don't you ever get tired of it? It's the same plot... Same characters... You already know that Noah and Allie would end up together... Why do you keep on watching it?" He said...while playing with my fingers

"I love how they found their way back to each other after going through all those hardships..." I said as I focused my eyes on the screen... Where Ryan Gosling is currently dragging the boat out of the lake to follow a confused Rachel McAdams... then suddenly the scene escalated quickly to the kissing scene and love scene part... It was so passionate that I can't help but sigh... Suddenly I could feel Didi's lips on my shoulder... His tongue tasting me... As I felt him smile when I shifted voluntarily to give him more access. I felt his hands travel north from the hem of my tank top to my covered breast... I gasp at the contact.

"Why are you wearing a bra?" He whispered as he nuzzled my neck...I could feel his arousal starting to grow behind me as i leaned closer to him. He groaned..

"Why wouldn't I?" I secretly smiled at his question... My eyes fluttered close when I feel him tugged at my bra to expose my breast... Caressing it ... I moaned...

"You very well know that I'll just take it off...so why wear it?" He said in between open mouthed kisses to my neck making me squirm in delight... And he did just that...unhooking my bra and freeing my breast as he took it off together with my top exposing my half naked self to him. I consciously covered myself feeling suddenly embarrassed..

"Don't... Let me see all of you Yue..." He said in that passion filled voice

That always make my skin tingle making me take my hands off my body letting him see me... As he turned me to face him.

He crashed his lips to mine tasting me... Nipping at my lips... Making me sigh in pleasure... He slipped his tongue inside my mouth entwining it with mine as we tasted each other.

I felt feverish...with his every kiss and his every touch... I could feel electric current running through my body. He tentatively touched my bare breast making me moan in pleasure... I instinctively held his shoulders for support when his kissess travelled lower... Making a hot trail from my mouth to my neck to my shoulders down to my breast...

"Damn babe you're driving me insane..."he whispered as he sucked my right nipple into his mouth...while he caressed the other one... lightly pinching it to attention... As he maneuvered himself on top of me... laying me down my bed while he continuously showered my breast with open mouthed kisses...alternately sucking both nipples as I arched my back in ecstacy... HeDi positioned himself between my legs as he took my boyshorts and panties in one go... His lips travelling down south to my stomach...my hips...down to the juncture between my legs... HeDi took off his shirt. exposing his lithe body to my eyes... I licked my lips which suddenly felt dry seeing him half naked... opening up myself to him... Inviting him...

"F*uck Yue..." He captured my lips again.. our tongues battling for dominance as he caressed me down there... caressing my slick folds with his fingers... I moaned as I eagerly moved to his touch... He inserted a finger inside me making me wince in pain...

"Are you okay babe?Does it hurt?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah..." I replied breathlessly

"Do you want me to stop? I'll stop if you want me too..."

"Will you?...It's too painful Di..." I exclaimed shifting uncomfortably...

"I'm sorry babe..."he breathlessly said immediately stopping his ministrations... while giving me light pecks on the lips...

"I'm so sorry too Di..." hugging him close to me... Caressing his back... He still felt feverish from the aftermath of our passion.

Present...

"Hey babe..." I felt HeDi tapping my arms lightly as he tries to catch my attention...

"Oh... you're here already?" I exclaimed surprised by his presence.I was waiting for him here sitting on one of the benches at the gym as he finished his basketball practice...

"I was here for a while... and you just noticed me now? Tsk...what are you so busy thinking about?" He asked brows arched in curiousity.

"I was thinking about this guy..." I answered smiling mischievously anticipating his violent reaction...

"Guy?!? What guy?!?... Are you f*cking kidding me Yue?!?" I have a very jealous boyfriend everybody...

"Language Didi! Geez...I was just teasing..." I said trying to hold my laughter...

"Don't joke around like that... It drives me crazy..." He said his brows still furrowed... So i stood up... Wrapped my arms around him for an embrace and gave his clothed chest a light kiss...

"I'm sorry alright... But I really was thinking about this wonderful guy...who is my boyfriend by the way... And how lucky I am that I have him in my life..." I said as I tightened my hug...

"You really have a way with words Shen Yue..." I felt him smile as he hugged me back.

Author's Note:

Update done!! Yey!! Sorry for making you wait... I had a hard time writing the love scene... Hehe... Sorry in advance if it does not reach your expectations...

If you feel uncomfortable reading it you could always skip it okay...

Tomorrow is the day!!! Let's watch our DiYue at #TheInn2 ...

Until the next update peeps!!! :)


	21. Dreams

HeDi

Perfect... the word that could best describe my life for the past year... Yue and I are currently in our senior year... Me... trying to finish my last year in Civil Aviation and being the star player of the varsity basketball team at the same time... while my adorable girlfriend would be finishing Journalism in a months time.

Everyday is a perfect day... Yue made it so... Her mere presence makes everyday an exciting adventure. She makes me feel alive... She makes me happy... She makes me feel loved...

"Hey Di! Coach Liu is looking for you! He's waiting for you at his office!" Kankan yelled disturbing me from my reverie... " Yueyue...what have you done to me?" I said sighing as I bolted up and ran towards the coach's office

"Hey coach!"

"Di... Come. Someone wants to meet you. " He said gesturing me to seat on the empty chair in front of his table. As I entered his office, i noticed that the other chair was occupied by a beautiful, foreign looking woman who elegantly sat crosslegged wearing black slacks and a white cashmere top.

"Wang HeDi meet Ms. Dilraba Dilmurat... team manager of the Chinese Basketball olympic team...Ms. Dilraba, this is Wang HeDi our star player." Coach Liu introduced us as I offered my hand for a handshake which the visitor gladly took.

" I've watched a lot of your games Mr. Wang and I am truly impressed by your skills and passion as a player..." She said flashing me a smile.

"And I won't be beating around the bush... How would you like to train for the olympic team?"

I was literally shocked by her offer...

"Wh-what?" I stuttered

"Do you want to join the Olympic team?" She repeated amused by my reaction.

Realization washed over me. Olympics... Is this even real? This woman is asking me to join the Olympic team...

"If ever you accept and grab this opportunity... we would be flying to Beijing in a months time... To jump start your training together with all the other players I scouted all through out the country."

What???? Beijing??? A month??? Does this mean joining the olympic team means leaving Shanghai? And leaving Shanghai means leaving Yue... No... No... I can't leave Yue behind...

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't want to go..." I apologetically said.

"HeDi...are you sure about this?" Coach Liu asked obviously surprised by my decision.

"Yeah...yes I'm sure coach..." I said with finality in my voice. "Although joining the olympic team is every athletes dream sir... And for quite sometime it has also been one of my dreams... It's just that my dream is here sir...I'm living it."

"You don't have to rush Mr. Wang." Ms. Dilmurat suddenly interjected. "As I've said...training starts in a months time... You have less than a month to think about it... Give me your decision before the month ends." She said as she casually turned her attention to my coach and discussed other basketball matters with him as Coach Liu dismissed me.

Yue

Hedi has been waiting beside his car when I arrived at the parking lot.

"Hi there beautiful!" He cheekily said as he walked towards me to get my things and welcome me with a kiss.

"Liar..." I said teasingly as he guided me by the passenger seat and made sure that my seatbelt is secure.

"I am so not lying babe... You really are beautiful...I am one lucky bastard..." He said as he stole a kiss on my nose. And quickly rode the car beside me on the driver seat. I opened his car's media player and a hiphop beat automatically played as HeDi started the car take us home.

This past year being with HeDi has been the best year of my life... Who would have thought that we would be falling in love with each other??? Up until now... Being with Didi was like a dream... A very wonderful dream... And I am just so lucky that this dream is my reality... Wang HeDi and Shen Yue is real... I am one lucky gal... And I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked giving me a glance and smiling that boyish smile of his... making my heart flutter

"Why??? Is smiling a crime now?" I asked teasing him.

" You're smiling as if your thinking of dirty thoughts about me..." His smile turned from boyish to naughty.

"And if I am... What are you going to do about it Mr.Wang?" I said suggestively flashing him a seductive smile.

"Stop doing that Yueyue... Youre making me horny... And you won't like a horny driver Miss." He said sliding his hands up my thighs. I shivered at his touch. And he smirked satisfied by my reaction...

"Oh... Alright... I'm stopping..." I said stopping myself from giggling... "We might get into an accident if we keep this up" holding his caressing hand... stopping him from his ministrations.

"How's your day Baobei?" I asked while playing with the fingers of his free hand.

"Fine... Nothing much... Coach introduced me to someone and we had a short meeting earlier after practice." He recounted before asking me about my day.

"I was nearly done with my thesis... My defense is in two weeks time." I flashed him a satisfied smile... As I kept on playing with his hands.

"You can do it babe...i know you'll ace that defense... My final practical exam would be in two weeks time too... I'll be flying my final flight as a student babe can you believe it?" Excitement lacing his voice.

"You'll be great as always Di... You're a natural when it comes to flying..." I said giving him encouraging words... As I leaned my head on his shoulder while He drove us home.

The next day... JiaQi, Xize, SunQian and I are chilling at the cafeteria while waiting for our next subject when Kankan arrived

"Hey guys...what's up?" He said taking the seat next to SunQian who was instantly annoyed with his presence...

"Why do you always sit beside me you idiot... Are you somehow crushing on me?" She said obviously pissed.

"In your dreams monkey..." He replied teasingly earning him a good smack on the head courtesy of SunQian.

"So where are the others?" Kankan asked noticing that Kuan, Xizi and HeDi are missing.

"They still have class...we're waiting for them..." I answered as I took a swig of my fruit juice.

"So Yue... Did HeDi told you already?" Kankan suddenly asked making me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back... curious as to what Kankan is trying to say.

"The Chinese Basketball Olympic team is scouting him... They are offering him a slot in the team... Can you believe it?!? If he accepts... He'll be training in Beijing!" He excitedly said not noticing my shock on his sudden announcement.

"You're such a blabber mouth Kankan."Xize reprimanded... Noticing my silence.

"What?!? I'm sure Didi told her the good news already... Right Yue?" Kankan tactlessly continued and was rendered speechless when he noticed my reaction.

"You really are an idiot..." SunQian smacked his head one more time... "Shut that blabbering mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you." She said annoyance evident on her voice and that piercing look she gave to Kankan.

"Are you okay Yue?" JiaQi asked full of concern.

"Y-yeah..."

So HeDi is going to Beijing... Why didn't he tell me? Is he trying to hide it from me? Why?

Confusion ... Disappointment... That feeling of being kept in the dark... Is eating me up inside... And leaving a bitter taste in my mouth...

Author's Note.:

Sorry for the very late update. To be very honest I have been having a hard time in continuing to write this story... I've been having mental blocks... That for a time I thought of deleting it already...

But thank you all for patiently waiting... I'll try to update as often as I can from now on...

For those who voted... And added this story to their reading list... Thank you so much for your appreciation...

To those who writes comments and reviews.. Thank you very much... I love reading them and knowing your thoughts about this story...thank you all so much...

Hope you'll enjoy this update... :)

Joan


	22. Decisions

Yue

We're inside the car, HeDi and I. Our friends already left since class already ended. I was silent the whole time since lunch break. Still bothered by what Kankan had told us about HeDi going to Beijing.

"Babe... Are you okay?" I heard HeDi asked as he held my hands to stop me from fidgeting with my fingers.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as I contemplated on how to confront him about it. Finally mustering up my courage...I looked at him straight in the eye and with a voice full of disappointment I asked him of this thing that has been troubling me.

"So you're going to Beijing a month from now?...when are you planning on telling me about it Di?

"Who told you about that?" He asked surprised by my statement.

"It doesn't matter ... what's bothering me is that you're keeping something as important as this from me... why?" I asked as i felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Is my feelings about this so irrelevant that you decided on leaving me without even asking me if I'm okay with it" I looked away...I don't want him to see me crying like this.

"Hey...babe..." He whispered as he gently wiped the tears that escaped my eyes. He caressed my cheeks as he coaxed me to look at him... And once I did, I was caught off guard with his gentle stare and comforting smile.

"Why are you crying?... Are you really going to be sad when I leave?" He asked.

"Are you stupid? Of course I'll be sad. Look at me... I'm already upset just by thinking about it." I can't help but feel annoyed by his question. What is he thinking? Why is he even asking me this question.

"So this is the reason why you're giving me the silent treatment?"

I nodded "I was upset... What do you expect me to do?"

"Cheer up Yueyue... I already declined their invitation... I am not leaving... Please babe... Stop crying already..." He said flashing me his cutest grin.

Did I hear him right? He's not leaving?

"W-what did you say?"

"I'm not leaving... I can't" He said wiping away my tears.

He's not leaving... I should feel happy right? But why do I have this unsettling feeling about him staying here... with Me?

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me that you dummy? Of course I want to stay here with you..." He said smiling as he ruffled my hair affectionately. "Why? Don't you want me to stay?" He teased feigning a frown.

"O-of course I do... I want you to stay... But you've been dreaming of playing in the olympics since we were kids ..." Indecision laced my voice. Why do I feel reluctant about his decision all of a sudden?

"So... you're saying that I rather go to Beijing then... and you're okay about it?" He said as he held my hands... I can sense that my reaction is making him confused... to be quite honest I am confused with myself too...

"Don't get me wrong Di... I want you to stay here... with me... But I also want you to follow your dreams... And I know that going to Beijing will make them come true..." I reasoned out.

"I really appreciate it Yueyue... But you know... A lot has changed since I fell for you..." He gently caressed my cheek as he smiled at me comfortingly. "My priorities changed... Suddenly what makes you happy is what matters most to me now... My dreams changed too... All of a sudden my dream is to just be with you every single day... To spend the rest of my life with you."

I was touched by his confession... Who wouldn't be? My heart is beating earratically like its about to combust while i stare at his beautiful eyes. Who wouldn't love this person?

This person whose willing to give up everything just to be with me? But I am also overwhelmed... By the idea that he is sacrificing his dreams for me... I love HeDi... With all my heart... And It would be very hard to be apart from him... But I should not be selfish to keep him here while his dreams vanish away...

"Di... accept that offer... Go to Beijing... " I finally said as I've decided to support him so he could chase after his dream of becoming an olympic player.

"You're really confusing me Yueyue... At first you were very mad because I didn't inform you about that offer... But as I've said I didn't tell you because it's not worth discussing anyway because I declined it already. Now... Here you are pushing me to accept it and go to Beijing... Yue... I've decided already... And you know me when I've already made up my mind don't you? So you better stop convincing me to go to Beijing because I've already decided to stay here... With you... Let's end this discussion now baobei... please..." I sensed that he is starting to get annoyed by the topic so I heeded his request.

"Okay baobei... Please don't get mad" I comfortingly caressed his hand and interlaced our fingers...

"Will you give me a kiss... I am still upset right now..." He said his brows still knitted in annoyance... HeDi can be a kid sometimes... So I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss Yueyue? You could do better than that you know... " he said teasingly

So I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and was surprised when he pulled me closer to kiss me properly... Passionately... as our lips touched over and over again until we ran out of breath.

"Why would I go to Beijing when I could have kisses like this here everyday." He said still breathing heavily after letting go of my lips as his forehead rested in mine... our eyes closed...savoring this intimate time together.

"Uhm...Di... It's getting late... we should go home..." I said noticing that it was already dark.

"Okay.." He immediately started the car and drove us home. I could feel HeDi' s free hand grasp mine... squeezing it lightly from time to time... I could feel his warmth through that touch... Making me warm inside too... I love this man... So much that I want him to reach all his aspirations in life... To live his life without regrets... That eventhough I know that I would be hurting us both with this decision... I have also made up my mind...

I am letting him go...

Author's Note:

Here's an update guys! Thank you for patiently waiting...

Love you all!

-joan


	23. Prelude

Yue

" Hey..." I felt HeDi's lips grazing my cheek before he settled himself beside me as I sat quietly in this coffee shop sipping my latte. I was waiting for him to pick me up after taking his parents to the airport for their annual vacation, as if fate is conspiring with me...

This is the day... I had everything planned out for us... This would be my parting gift not only for him but for myself as well... Yes... Parting... Because I've decided to let HeDi go...

Flashback...

"I have to do this Jia... This is the right thing to do..." I said tears staining my cheeks... I had been crying my heart out since HeDi walked out the door a few hours ago after he dropped me off from university. He is currently at Xize's finishing up their thesis.

I decided to invite JiaQi for a sleep over... I badly need someone right now... To just be there... And listen to me...

"I love him so much Jia... I would rather bear the pain of losing him now than see him being miserable in the future for letting this great opportunity pass..." A new batch of tears is starting to well on my eyes again... I really feel miserable... The thought of leaving the love of my life is tearing me up inside.

"But he loves you so much Yue... His world revolves around you... Can't you see?" He said trying to knock some sense into my head.

"I'm aware of that Jia...but Didi is really stubborn... It would be really difficult to persuade him to go to Beijing to follow his dreams... Especially now that he already made up his mind to spend the rest of his life with me." I said tears keep welling in my eyes flooding my cheeks "Don't get me wrong ... I want to spend the rest of my life with him too... I love him so much... That making this decision behind his back is hurting me too... But I have to do this for his sake... I can't let him lose himself by loving me... I can't keep him here beside me while losing his dreams in the process... I love him too much to do that to him..." I cried as JiaQi comforted me in an embrace...

"If that's really your decision... Then I will support you Yue... Whatever the outcome maybe... Remember that I'm just here... Okay?..."

I cried on JiaQi's shoulder... I cried all my sadness...I cried for the pain and regret this decision will bring... I cried for the love I am about to lose.

Present...

"Hey babe... are you alright? you're so quiet..." He said as he snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned my body closer to him... Feeling his warmth... I'm going to miss this... His warmth...

"Yeah... I'm okay..." I could feel him hugging me closer.

"Let's go... It's getting late..."he said giving me a small peck in the head before picking up my things and guiding me out of the cafe.

I am getting more nervous as time pass by. And HeDi's silence as he drove us home is not helping at all.

"Di..." I called him to get his attention

"Hmmm" he repsonded his eyes not leaving the road.

"You're parents aren't home right?... Ahm... Xiaowen Jie is not home either... So... I was thinking..."

Say it Yue... Grab this chance... You'll never have a chance like this again... All you'll ever have are memories of this day... So go for it...

"Can I sleep over tonight?" I tentatively asked and was surprised to hear him chuckle.

"My Yueyue is shy..." He teased. "You're always welcome to sleep over baobei." He said glancing at me for a while as he kept on driving.

HeDi's house was deserted when we arrived... But his mom was thoughtful enough to cook us dinner before leaving. A post it note was stuck on the fridge instrucing us to heat the food on the microwave before eating...

"Auntie is really thoughtful... You're so lucky Didi.." I said voicing out my thoughts.

"She's your mom too you know... She adores you so much... She keeps on reminding me to take care of you every damn day..." He said grinning like a little boy... I will miss them... Didi's family... They always treated me as if I were their own... I wish they could find it in their heart to forgive me after this.

"Babe... Go take a shower... I'll just heat this up." HeDi shooed me out of the kitchen towards the stairs to his room. "Feel free to use my clothes babe... I know you didn't bring a spare." I heard him say as I was starting to climb up.

As I entered HeDi's room, I was not surprised by the mess that welcomed me... His bed was unmade... Used clothes are scattered everywhere... books, CD's and his gadgets are messily scattered all over the place... That I decided to clean up first making it decent enough to accomodate us before I decided to take a shower.

I was already wearing one of his boxers and white shirt while drying my hair with his towel when he entered his room to call me for dinner.

And I was not ready for his reaction.

HeDi

What's taking her so long? It has been a while since Yue went up to take a shower. The food is starting to get cold again so I decided to check up on her.

My bedroom wasn't locked so I immediately opened the door and was surprised how clean my room has become... Then my senses were assaulted by the fresh scent of my shower gel combined with that distinct sweet scent of my girlfriend

"Babe...dinner's re--...Whoa!" I was shocked by the apparition in front of me... Yue wearing my boxers and one of my white tees exposing her creamy legs and her naked breast which are barely covered by the thin material of my shirt. She was drying her hair while sitting on my bed...

"Oh Di... I cleaned your room... It was a mess a while ago... Your dirty clothes are everywhere... Please put your used clothes in the hamper next time will you? How many times do I have to remind you about it?" She nagged, cutely pouting while doing so... Why is her lips so inviting? I want to kiss that pout away.

"Have you heated the food alr--" I did not gave her the chance to finish her question as I crossed the space between us and swooped down to capture her inviting lips... I love the taste of my toothpaste on her mouth...peppermint and Yue...what A lethal combination...

"Di... is dinner ready?"she asked breathless hy our kisses

"Are you?" I asked teasing her...

"What do you mean?" She asked confused by my question

"As my dinner... Are you ready for me?"

Author's Note:

Another chapter... Enjoy!

_ joan


	24. Yue's Gift

Warning! Mature content... Read at your own risk...

 **HeDi**

This is heaven... having Yue in my arms like this... Kissing her like this. Her eyes closed... savoring my kisses.

She tasted like honey... Sweet... Addicting... I showered her lips with chaste kisses... Which she returned enthusiastically. As we settled ourselves on my bed.

Her lips are warm... Her skin so soft to the touch... It's driving me crazy... I couldn't help myself but give in to the temptation that is my girlfriend. As I touched her... marvelling at the softness of her skin... At the warmth of her body pressed close to mine.

I gently nibbled on her lips...nipping softly... making her gasp... I took this chance to invade her mouth deepening our kiss... My tongue traced her lips seeking entrance as I gently held her nape to gain more access. Yue gave in... Opening her mouth for me... Entangling her tongue with mine as we tasted each other until we run out of breath... panting for air...

"God babe... You taste so sweet..." I touched her swollen lip with my fingers as I caressed her face. Her eyes are closed... Our foreheads touching... Both of us breathless from the kisses that we shared...

Yue unconciously bit her lip... God... She looked sexy doing that... I was immediately turned on... I could feel myself getting harder by the minute...

Sexual tension is hanging in the air... I could feel Yue's need mirroring my own as she shyly returned my passion filled gaze as she stared straight at my eyes glazed with need...

"Di..." She whimpered my name... "Make me yours..." She softly pleaded ...

Did I hear her right? Is this finally happening? I have to be sure... We have to be sure...

"Are you really ready for this babe?... There's no turning back after you say yes Yue..." I asked her... silently praying for her consent as I held her at arms length searching her face for any sign of apprehension... But I saw nothing...

"I'm sure Di... I want to do this with you... Only you..." she said softly yet full of determination.

I drew her closer as I gently captured her lips with mine... Slowly guiding her to lie comfortably on the bed as I hovered above her as we devour each other's mouth. Tasting each other... tongues battling for dominance. I felt Yue sigh as I kissed her deeper.

My hands started to travel all over her body... underneath the thin material of her shirt... caressing her tiny waist... gently stroking the smooth underside of her breast... I felt Yue gasp in pleasure when my hand started to fondle her right breast. I pulled her shirt off to expose her naked body... leaving her with only my boxers on. Yue tried to cover herself with her hands... Suddenly shy...

"Don't... Let me see all of you..." I said as I pried her hands away... exposing her creamy bossom. I caressed her right breast marvelling at how it perfectly fits my palm. Yue sighed in pleasure... As I leaned closer... taking her left nipple inside my mouth... Suckling it... Gently tugging it with my teeth... Then licking it with my tongue.

"Ahhh... Di..." She gasp... I felt her wound her hands in my hair as she pulled me closer... arching her body... fueling my arousal. She fumbled with my shirt... trying to pull it off of me... So I helped her by taking it off myself... Overwhelmed by the sensation when my naked skin touched hers... It was mind blowing.

"F*ck... Babe...your driving me crazy..." As I suckled on her other nipple like a hungry babe... making her moan in pleasure as she drew me closer.

I caressed her sides slowly tugging my boxers off of her... pleasantly surprised that she was wearing nothing underneath.

My lips travelled south making a delicious path on Yue's delectable body... Nipping and licking her ribs down to her stomach as I paid close attention to her navel... Earning me a pleasurable sigh. Her hands lightly tugging my hair... as my mouth continued its journey down her body.

I kissed the inside of her thighs... deliberately steering clear of her already wet mound...to tease her... as I lightly squeezed her ass.

I was slightly distracted from my ministrations when I felt her move. She was proppping herself up on both elbows to look at me... curiousity evident on her sweat stained face... her hair dishevelled.

"Di... what are you doing?" she asked...

"I have to get you ready Babe..." I flashed her my naughtiest grin as I proceeded to kiss that sweet triangle at the junction of her thighs. She bucked her hips in surprise...

"Ahhhh..." She gasped

"Damn... you taste so sweet..." as I started to lick her wetness... Sucking her clit on my mouth while stroking her... marvelling at how aroused she was. I stroked her opening... gently inserting a finger... I felt her stiffened at my intrusion...

"Are you alright baobei?" I asked concerened that I might be hurting her with my ministrations.

She looked up at me, discomfort evident on her face " Y-yeah... Go on..." She encouraged moving her hips to meet my prodding finger.

I adjusted my position... As I positioned myself between her legs to open her up some more as I continued my sexual assault as Yue mewled in pleasure with every stroke of my finger as I opened her up to prepare her.

"Ugh... Di... " she moaned as I moved my finger faster... in and out of her ... Adding another digit... Feeling her getting wet some more. Then I felt her walls clamping me as she bucked her hips faster to the rhythm of my strokes...

"Let go Babe... Come for me..." I said... as I sucked her clit on my mouth as she screamed my name in pleasure... Her juices flowing out... drenching my hands.

"Ahhhhh...HeDi!" I drank it all lapping her up...licking her dry as she started to come down from her high... breathless but sated...

Yue

Tonight is amazing... This man sleeping beside me made it so. I caressed his cheeks... Careful not to wake him up... He sleeps like a child... His dark hair dishevelled from their activity a while back... A few fringes covering up his beautiful face... I'm going to miss this... I'll miss him... as I traced her features with my fingertips... His eyes framed by long lashes fanning his cheeks as he slept... His pointed nose... and his wonderful lips... Which did wonderful things to her... Pleasurable things... Which would forever be engraved in my memory.

We made love multiple times last night until we passed out from exhaustion. HeDi is insatiable... But so am I ... Too bad that this is about to end... And all that would be left are memories of this moment with him...

Flashback...

HeDi kissed my lips making me taste myself from his mouth as he adjusted his position on top of me... Hovering... As he stared at me passionately. His cheeks flushed... Hair dishevelled and sweat coating his skin... He looks hot looking like that arousing me again...

"We are not yet done babe..."he warned...as he took my hand... guiding it towards his trousers... my fingertips slightly grazing his erection... Oh my god he's hard... I was torn between excitement and nervousness with that slight contact... My hands started to tremble, as I fumbled with his belt buckle... I heard him chuckle a little making me focus some more... until I finally loosened it.

He hissed as I strugggled to unbuttoned his pants... My hands still trembling... As I felt his arousal growing...getting harder by the minute...

"Relax baobei...it's just me..." He whispered to my ears making the hair at the back of my neck rise from the sensation. Damn HeDi... How can I relax when you're teasing me like this.

Finally realizing that it would took me forever to get rid him of his pants... he stood and took it off himself together with his boxers... And boy... I was speechless...meamerized by HeDi's naked glory. His muscles all toned... His height towering over me and his arousal standing proud as I watched him as he pulled a packet of condom in the drawer of his side table putting it on and then lazily crawled over me as he positiomed himself again in between my legs... I felt his erection in my opening... gently intruding as he moved his hips... Slowly thrusting himself inside of me... I winced as I felt him penetrating me...

"This will hurt babe... But I'll take the pain away... Do you trust me?"he softly said... staring straight into me with eyes overflowing with love.

I nodded... As I adjusted my body to his intrusion as he slowly thrusted forward tearing my barrier apart... I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming...

"Shhhh...its over now babe..."he hushed.. As he showered feather light kisses on my face... my shoulders and my neck... trying to sooth my pain away... He didn't move for a while... Giving me time to get accustomed to his size...

"Damn you're so tight Yue..." He groaned... as I unconciously moved my hips to accomodate him noticing that the pain inside of me had already subsided... I thrusted my hips forward encouraging him to continue...

"Di...it's okay... Please..." I whispered in his ear as I pulled him closer... my nails digging on his skin as he started to thrust slowly...

"Ugh...babe..." He groaned as he moved in and out of me... Burying his face in the crook of my neck. Lightly biting my skin then suckling it gently... Marking me.

I unconciously bit his shoulder to suppress my moans... as I felt myself getting closer to my release.

"God Di...please... faster..."I pleaded... HeDi complied as he thrusted faster... deeper... harder...

"Wait for me Yue..."I heard him say as he focused on driving us both to ecstacy

With a few more... powerful thrust I felt him stiffen as my walls spasm around his member as we gasp breathless from the onslaught of sensations... as we reached our climax.

Present...

I gathered my things, careful not to wake HeDi up as I opened the door to leave... I reatrained myself to look back... Afraid that if I do so... I won't be able to leave... that I would come running back to him...

My tears are falling non-stop... As I walked out of the door... I could feel my heart tearing apart... As my body felt numb from the pain... As I walked away from HeDi... As I walked away from my love...

Author's Note:

Yey!!! Finally!!! Here's an update guys...

I'm gonna hide now... :)

-joan


End file.
